Love Is a Simple Word
by Nako-Neko
Summary: Your name is Nako Shizaki and you're 15 years old. Just a normal teenager, until you meet one of the most dangerous gangs in Tokyo, the GazettE. But what's this? Not only are they attractive and dangerous, they're not human, and every victim of theirs never lasted. What happens when they lay their eyes on you? More precisely, your blood? the GazettE and other jrock bands fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Love Is a Simple Word**

This is a fic about the GazettE and obviously they don't belong to me… cuz if they did then I'm probably having the best dream of my life

PS: Ino belongs to Kishimoto

Enjoy and Review RaWrZ

Chapter 1

A cat-like yawn escaped my mouth as I tried hard to focus in class, only to be once again stolen into the wonderland inside my head.

"Nako… Nako! NEKO!" an angry hiss came from my left as I abruptly snapped out of my day dream, and began to visibly twitch in annoyance.

"Nani?" I asked her calmly, trying and failing to suppress my anger as I turned to glare at my best friend, Ino.

"Ne, do you wanna skip this effed up class Neko-chan?" Ino whispered as an evil smile crept onto her face.

"Don't. Call. Me. Neko. Period." I half shouted half whispered as I leaned closer to Ino with a killing intent clearly written on my face.

"But you act just like a cat! And your name sounds so much like neko too!" She half whined and unfortunately for her, too loudly that caused the teacher to throw a piece of chalk at her forehead.

"Yamanaka! Be quiet and pay attention!" snapped the teacher as I started to giggle like an idiot, only to have not chalk, but a freaggin' eraser board thrown at me.

"Shizaki! You too!" screeched the ugly hag as I rubbed my forehead, whimpering in pain and annoyance.

I quickly looked at the clock crookedly hanging on the wall and a sigh escaped my lips. _Thirty more minutes in this hell hole, garakuta! _I mentally face palmed, cursing the time slowly passing by with each heavy tick. Great, what a wonderful life I have….

_RINGU! _Rang the bell as I dashed out of the dreaded class, already changed into my soccer uniform as I ran down the small road that lead me away from the school. But of course, a small rock just had to be in front of me, which caused me to trip and fall flat on my face. _Kuso _I mentally swore as I brushed my brown hair with white and purple highlights out of my pale face, glaring at the non living villain that lay innocently on the road. I quickly got up and brushed off my uniform and began to reach for my gym bag that lay abandoned on the ground, but something caught my eye. I quickly turned my head to the side, scanning the surroundings as my hand, on instinct, hovered above my pocket knives that were strapped to my thigh, hidden under the shorts. Yes, you heard it right people; I carry weapons with me FOR PROTECTION. You'd never know what can happen on the streets of Tokyo nowadays. Everything was quiet except for the soft rustles of the trees as a gentle breeze swung them back and forth with her invisible hands. I signed and relaxed my muscles, and chuckled at my own stupidity, but something made me stop dead in my tracks.

_Red._

_The color red._

Why now, why must the leaves be red this year? My eyes followed a single red leaf dancing elegantly in nothing, descending onto the cold ground. More leaves started to fall to my dismay, coloring what used to be a monochrome scene with splashes of red. I shuddered as a leaf touched my porcelain skin making it glow against the blood red, and quickly brushed it off, leaving the horrid scene behind me as I held back that painful feeling in my chest. Little did I know that a shadow lurked behind the cursed tree.

"NAKO! YOU'RE LATE!" screamed Maki as I bowed my head in shame, letting him lecture me.

"Gomen gomen, I just… got hungry?" I lamely finished as the rest of the guys started to chuckle at my lame excuse, only making Maki stare down at me more intensely.

"Why must you always be late? And that hungry excuse is getting lame!" Maki continued to screech like some hobo smoking pot. I just kept my head low while all the other guys snickered.

"Okie... forgive me doughhhhh?" I looked up at him eagerly, showing him my toothy grin as I saw him rub his temples, probably imagining every possible way to kill me.

"Tsk baka… you are forgiven." I signed in relief as Maki just shook his head at my stupidity (which I like to call intelligence but no).

"Arigatou Maki-kun!" I ruffled his hair even though he was much taller and ran off to play soccer.

After two hours of non-stop playing, I dragged myself onto one of the bleachers and slumped onto them, only to find Ino pulling at my hair as if I was a dog on a leash.

"Neko~ let's go! I'm hungry and tired and hungry!" she whined as I mentally face palmed.

"You said that already baka," I pointed out, "and why didn't you go home earlier?"

"LE GASP! Am I forbidden to wait for my best friend in the world?" Ino faked shock as I felt my eye twitch

"… You wanted to see Maki without his shirt on didn't you." I stared boredly at her as her face flushed and she started to stammer like a hyena on crack.

"N-no! Ittai nani ga? I'd never stoop so low!" Ino exclaimed dramatically as I felt the urge jump off a cliff.

"Okay, whatever you say." I rolled my eyes and smiled at my silly best friend.

As we walked up the hill, up the same road with the cursed tree, a figure appeared. It was Hoshina, some popular chick that thought she was the queen of the universe. In other words, the high school bitch.

"You two! What are you doing so late huh? You fifteen year old delinquents!" the blond demanded as her milk chocolate eyes stared hard into my brown and green ones.

"Soccer," I answered her deadpanned.

"Something non slut-like," replied Ino with a bored look on her face

Hoshina just glared at us and stalked off like a model on steroids, her rosy cheeks glowing a beautiful rose color as the sun's red rays hit her elegant face, and her white skirt flowed gently in the fall wind, just like angel wings. I admit it, she is the prettiest girl I have ever seen, if it wasn't for her attitude, I thought she'd be an angel. Although she did have nice moments, yes people, even the bitches have their nice moments once in a while. Hoshina had the sweetest smile and although her hair was dyed blond, and not natural like Ino's, she still made it look like it was part of her. Compared to her, I was a shadow. A shadow huh? A perfect description for me. I was a misfit. An outcast in the female population. I wore only dark clothes, a black choker around my neck and black fingerless gloves, I had porcelain skin but it was ever so pale, my hair that was waist length was held up in a ponytail, and my eyes were mismatched. One orb was green and the other was brown. A total freak ne?

Only a few stray rays of light danced across the dark sky as I arrived near my apartment. I greeted the bell man and walked up the stairs. As I got near an ebony black door, I fumbled a bit with my keys and unlocked it. Quickly I closed the door and flopped onto my bed, groaning in pleasure as I finally got to lie on something soft. _Homework _crossed my mind as I looked at my messy desk. I dragged myself on to the chair and blasted up the music as I turned on the TV. Don't judge, I need some noise to keep this empty apartment seem occupied since okaasan(mother) ran off two years ago. I hummed quietly to Big Bang's Fantastic Baby while trying to solve a math problem. But I quickly stopped as once again, something caught my eye. I wearily looked out the balcony window and in the dim light of my apartment, once again saw that damn color red.

_You look beautiful in red, like a thorn. _

_Shinku Toge_

_Crimson Thorn_

I shook my head as the memory disappeared as soon as it appeared. I let out a sigh and decided to go out on the balcony to at least check the source of the red. Checking my weapons, I quietly slid open the door and slipped outside. The oddly warm fall wind gently hit me in the face causing a few strands of my hair to fall into my face. I quickly brushed them away, but soon regretted it because once again, I saw red leaves. I groaned in annoyance and then suddenly realized something funny. _Since when did the tree near our apartment produced red leaves? _As soon as that thought came to mind, the comforting warm wind turned into an eerily ice-cold one. _Could it be…? No, Nako baka, vampires don't exist. _I reassured myself, but my confidence lowered right away when I saw a man standing beneath the tree, examining a red leaf. I squinted my eyes but it was too dark so I wasn't able to see his face, except maybe for his red eyes.

Wait nani?

Red eyes?

Okay, something is seriously wrong with me…

I rubbed my eyes a couple times, and when I looked back, the man was gone. Now I was officially freaked out. What if he's a stalker? What if he's a pedophile? HOLY SHIT WHAT IF I DIE TONIGGHT? I started to hyper vent mentally, but then realized that I was just imagining things, and maybe two cups of coffee would calm me down. As I began to turn around, a rustling in the tree caused me, by instinct, to grab out a knife from the strap and throw it right to the source of the noise. The sound of the knife coming in contact with the wood proved that it was once again, my active imagination trolling me. I sighed in relief and quickly scurried inside, locking the balcony door with a satisfying _click_. If I only knew the very same shadow from the road downhill to the soccer field was once again, stalking my every action.

"Kuso," he silently cursed as he licked his wound where the knife had grazed him, his fangs gleaming in the dim light of Nako's apartment.

"Gotta be careful around her," he quietly whispered to himself as he hopped down from the tree. As he walked away, the blood-red leaves soon returned to their normal color, all evidence erased as he disappeared into the dark night.

_YAY! FIRST CHAPPIE! Ok so I'll be updating every week since I have school and stuff and the day shall be Friday. Hope you enjoyed it and please review :)) Lav u RaWrZ_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey guys I decided to upload earlier because I had so many frees today so I decided to finish this chappie. Thanks for reading this far and please enjoy and review!_**  
**

_RaWr_

* * *

Chapter 2

_Ringu ringu ringu ringu ri- BAM! _The alarm clock fell silent as I kicked it across the room, still in a sleepy state. A smile crept onto my face as my head collided with the heavenly pillow, but of course nothing blissful lasts forever because the moment I remembered I have school today, my eyes burst open in horror as I realized I was late. I tried to move only to realize that I somehow got tangled in my bed sheets. Groaning in despair I tumbled out of bed and hit the cold hard floor, but I wasted no time. Ripping the sheets off me savagely I ran into the bathroom to brush my teeth, and put some black eyeliner on. I took my school uniform which consisted of a white t-shirt, navy long cardigan and mid-thigh skirt, as well as navy knee-high stockings. I regarded the skirt in annoyance because you see; I don't like skirts since they are so hard to run in! You run and the skirt starts to lift causing the whole world to see your underwear.

Not cool.

Definitely not cool bro.

I had no choice but to put it on, so I did. I rapidly put on my black choker and fingerless gloves, shoved my feet into some random black and white converse, picked up my back pack and ran like an idiot that was high from smoking pot.

"OHAYOGOZAIMASU!" I literally screamed at the bell man as I passed him, causing him to spill some coffee onto the white marble floor.

"EHH? NANI? WHO WAS THAT FUCKER WHO MADE MEH DROP MA COFFEE!" the bell man screamed as he looked left and right for the 'fucker'.

"Oh hot damn… GOMEN!" I shouted to the poor man that would probably kill me later, and continued to run to school, knowing I have exactly two minutes left before class started. I ran harder and harder until I saw the view of my school appear. I cheered silently, thinking I would make it in 1 minute until a horrid thought dawned on me, _kuso I forgot my soccer uniform and gym bag! _What was worse was that I had a game today and Maki would TOTALLY skin me alive and laugh sadistically as he did so. WHY MEE?

I was so busy ranting in my head and silently crying in my emo corner that I didn't see a group of men casually walking towards me until I collided into them.

"What the fu-"

"NYAAAAAN!"

"Holy shit!"

"Huh?"

"How did this happen…"

"…"

I quickly got up and almost fell back down, but regained my posture as I bowed and apologized, not really caring if they were hurt because let's face it, I will NOT, I repeat NOT be kicked out of school and fail on my finals! As I came near the gates, I let out a groan because the damn gates were closed, which meant that I was really late. Oh well, no time to walk behind the school anymore! I backed away and ran full speed at the gate; as I neared it I jumped up and quickly grabbed the spikes at the top. Not wasting any second I swung myself with enough power to do a flip, and landed safely on the other side. I let out a sigh and continued to run, but my bad luck didn't stop there, the stupid door was locked. Like seriously, what if we needed to get out of school in some emergency but were stuck because some idiot locked the door?

Because there was no other way, I looked at the window and smiled evilly. Oh well no one's going to care if one window out of fifteen would be broken, right? Right! So I looked left and right, searching for a rock until a black and smooth pebble came into view. I picked it up, inhaled slowly and threw it.

_CRASH_

"VICTORY!" I shouted and did a happy dance in my head as I climbed through it. I turned left and began to power walk, trying to make as little noise as possible. My classroom, 10A, came into view and I quietly sneaked in as our cranky teacher was explaining something about the Edo period. I went down on all fours and crawled quietly until I saw Ino.

"Ino-pig move over," I whispered as I saw her jump in surprise.

"The fuck? Don't scare me like that neko!" Ino hissed at me as she quietly shifted over a seat, letting me climb onto the now available chair. I threw a glance at our sensei and sighed in relief as I realized that I wasn't busted. Yet.

"Amari-sensei, Shizaki came in late," Hoshina raised her hand as she smirked at my direction making me pale.

"Nani? Is this true Shizaki?" our sensei turned around and looked at me with questioning eyes.

"A-ano, of course not! I've been listening this whole time; we're talking about the Edo period." I quickly made up an excuse as Ino scoffed next to me, only to be given a painful stab in the ribs.

"Ah, well you're off the hook since I didn't see you…" sensei sighed and returned to the board only to mumble something about teenagers and their shenanigans.

I sighed in relief and took out my notebook and began to take notes, but I stopped for a second as I felt a pair of eyes glaring holes into my back. I looked behind and saw Hoshina look at me like I was some kind of alien with two heads, but I only responded with a bored look and continued with my notes.

"Why were you late today?" Ino whispered to me as she wrote down some random notes, pausing here and there to check her nails or look at the ceiling.

"… I need a new alarm clock," was all I said as Ino tried to muffle her laughter behind her hand because she knew me just too well.

"Tell me my neko, how did you survive all alone for two years again?" Ino snorted as I just raised my eye brows and grinned.

It was the end of the day and I, my dear friends, am alive. Maki did not skin me today because the match was called off due to some unexplained reason. The poor guy was so depressed though, but quickly cheered up when he thought about next week's game. I swear he's obsessed, even more than me! So now Ino and I were strolling around school, relaxing and enjoying the calmness of it.

"AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" scratch that; we were NOT enjoying the calmness at all.

We headed towards the screech and skidded to a stop, well at least I did. There was a mob of girls, to be more specific, fan girls, and they were surrounding a group of men. Wait, they look pretty familiar… have I seen them before? Oh shit, weren't they the ones I literally ran over this morning? I was in deep thought until another screech came from the mob.

"REITA-SAN IS SO KAWAIIII!"

"AHH BUT LOOK AT AOI-SAN'S JAW LINE IT'S SO AMAZING!"

"KAI-SAN IS THE MOST KAWAII! AHHHHH! KAWAII KAWAII KAWAII!"

"URUHA RUKI! LET ME HAVE YOUR BABIES!"

The last comment really made me cringe as I eyed the mob wearily, already having thoughts of suicide. Not knowing who these people were, I stepped closer to get a look at them, and oh mah gad. Jesus tap-dancing Christ, they were really attractive. If I didn't have pride I would have jumped them by now, but luckily I do, so I refrained myself. I didn't realize I was staring at them until one that was wearing red gloves looked at me and smirked. My eyes widened and I looked away feeling heat rise in my cheeks. I quickly turned to Ino only to see her drooling and hit her upside the head, causing her to snap out of her twisted thoughts.

"Can we go now?" I mumbled as I pulled her by the arm.

"Nani? Hell no! We're going to sit there and admire them 'cause I ain't giving up my chance with the GazettE." Ino exclaimed as she continued her drooling. My eyes widened as she mentioned the GazettE, they were apparently a very famous gang in Tokyo, along with Alice Nine, SID and other gangs. Pretty dangerous is what I heard, as well as EXTREMELY good looking. Which is weird because aren't those gangsters supposed to be all rough-looking with scars? Oh well, reality always betrays me.

Ino and I sat on a nearby bench as we watch the mob drool and praise their 'fathers of their future children.' Insert shudder here. What a dangerous gang was doing in our school I'll never know, but I wasn't even surprised because if we can have smokers and drug addicts wondering in our school hallways, some ho- I mean dangerous gang isn't that bad.

"Everyone! Go home and stop wondering around!" someone shouted as all the fan girls groaned and moaned in desperation and started to slowly walk away, some being bold enough to ask one of the men to 'come home' with them. Insert another shudder here! But unfortunately for them, the person who shouted a minute ago glared and caused them to back away.

"Uhrg, Shizaki, Yamanaka, didn't you hear me? I said go home and not drool." Want to guess who said that? Yup, it was Hoshina.

"This, my dear friend, is a free country and I can do whatever I want!" Ino declared as she jumped up and looked all smug.

"Ano Ino, isn't that America…" I tried to muffle my laughter as I saw her jaw drop and _No way! _written all over her face.

"Don'na Neko, Don'na." Ino retorted as I face palmed, causing a few chuckles from the Gazette.

"Anyway why are you here though Hoshina?" I asked her lazy, completely ignoring her now shaking fists and murderous look.

"I am to escort the GazettE out of the school because I am a guardian here," Hoshina replied professionally as she took a sideway glance at the group of men and unbuttoned three of her shirt buttons, showing her cleavage.

"Well then guardian of the school," Ino mocked Hoshina as she smirked at her, "would you like to introduce us to your guests that you are escorting?" At this comment I groaned mentally at the crazy hormonal friend of mine and face palmed.

"I don't think-" Hoshina started but was cut by a deep voice

"Reita," the blond with a nose band replied lazily as he stuffed his hands in his pocket.

"Ruki," the one with red gloves and light eyes smirked at us

"Kai!" the cheerful man smiled at us; making Ino melt and I slightly blush as he bowed.

"Aoi," a monotone voice came from the raven haired male with pink highlights as he gave us a small and lazy smile

"Uruha," said the last one of the group, who was wearing black man-shorts showing off his thighs

"Well nice to meet you all, I'm Ino Yamanaka and this is Neko-chan," Ino smiled as she introduced herself.

"Eh? Neko-chan?" Reita looked questioning at me as Ino laughed her stupid ass off while I once again, face palmed and wished I just evaporated into thin air, but I was at least glad that they didn't remember the little accident this morning.

"No, don't listen to Ino-pig, I'm Nako Shizaki and it's nice to meet you." I smiled at them and bowed slightly as I quickly sent Ino a death glare, causing her to giggle more.

"Hn, I like Neko better," Ruki stated as he tapped his chin, making me send Ino a more deadly death glare. If looks could kill, Ino would be so dead that not even Jude Law shirtless could bring her back to life.

"Well, if you don't mind Shizaki, Yamanaka, I have to escort them now." Hoshina gave us a matter-of-fact look as she crossed her arms under her chest, trying to make it look bigger as she faced the group of men. Ino quietly whispered 'slut' at the display in front of us as I laughed and nodded my head, earning questioning looks from everyone else.

"Oh well, I have to go home so sayonara!" I gave the group of men a cheerful smile and held my hand out. Uruha took my small hand in his large one, but my mismatched orbs widened a fraction at the contact making me quickly retracted my hand, causing him to look at me with confusion.

"A-ano, gomen," I stammered as I turned around and walked away as fast as I could. As soon as I was sure I was far enough I broke into a run and only stopped when I saw the familiar buildings indicating that I was only two or three blocks away from my apartment. As I slowed down I looked at my hand that just held Uruha's. It was so _cold_. Like ice. And what was that weird sensation that swept over me as I looked into his onyx eyes? They were too dark and cold for a human being, and they caught me in some kind of trance. They were so hypnotizing, so desirable. It was as if I was being pulled to him. Uruha was so strange, no scratch that, the whole _group _was so strange. I closed my eyes briefly as I tried to get rid of this weird feeling and silently comforted myself by saying they were just my fan girl hormones raging at the wrong place at the wrong time. Ah yes, that seems like a reasonable explanation I mean it can't possibly be that the GazettE were not humans right?

Right?

* * *

_See you next week people!_

_Lav from_

_RaWr_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey there! Here's chapter 3 and hope you enjoy it! Please read and review guys :]_

_RaWr_

* * *

Chapter 3

_The green and brown-eyed girl, with a confused look, abruptly pulled her hand away as Uruha's came in contact with hers and with wide orbs looked up into his._

_"A-ano, gomen," she stammered and ran off leaving the group behind._

_Her blond friend worriedly looked at the direction she ran off to, took one last look at the men now with a strange expression, gave a quiet 'sayonara' and walked away silently, disappearing like a leaf lost in the fall breeze._

_Uruha continued to stare at the spot where Nako just stood mere seconds ago, let out a sigh and turned back to his companions. The expressions on their faces had darkened slightly, one could almost say they were murderous looking, causing the school guardian to feel slightly uncomfortable._

_"Pl-please follow me to the gates," Hoshina carefully addressed the gang as they began to follow the petite teen. Once they were outside the school grounds, Hoshina regained her confidence and once again put on her seductiveness, giving a small and innocent smile to the men, causing them to look at her unbuttoned shirt. She quickly took out five pieces of paper that were neatly folded and handed them all to Ruki as she put her index finger to her lips and winked, whispering a 'Call me if you need any help' huskily and walked away like nothing strange happened. The gang stared at her dumbfounded as Reita decided to break the agonizing silence._

_"… Very unexpected," all four men nodded in agreement as they unfolded the pieces of paper only to reveal a telephone number._

_"But I DID enjoy the view…" Aoi trailed off innocently only to receive a painful punch from Kai_

_"God Aoi, keep your hormones down man, but the thing I'm worried about is Nako…" Kai admitted as he looked up at the sky, seeming to be deep in thought._

_"Couldn't you just contain yourself a bit Uruha," Ruki addressed the taller man as the said person only shrugged._

_"Sorry, couldn't help it, she interests me," Uruha gave a toothy grin as the others rolled their eyes._

_"At least share yeah? It's not only you but all five of us," Aoi scoffed as the others agreed._

_"Before you do anything rash though, be careful around her, she carries weapons with her and she might be the hardest one of them all," Kai softly warned the other men as their interest began to build up._

_"Weapons? Must be the play hard-to-get type." Ruki smirked as devilish thoughts came into his mind, causing the others to chuckle._

_"What other secrets does she have?" Reita chuckled drily, causing a few members to perk up._

_"Her eyes are unique too ne? Overall an interesting person, unlike the last one," Aoi mused aloud, "how long do you think she'll last?"_

_"Let's hope it's longer than three months, the last one at least lasted for a year, but it was so plain…" Ruki shuddered as the bitter taste overwhelmed him, causing the others to wince at the bad memory._

_"C'mon, let's go I'm tired and hungry!" Aoi whined childishly as Kai sweat-dropped_

_"Ano, I can always cook for yo-" Kai started innocently but was rapidly cut off with a big DAME! and he pouted._

_"But you liked my French toast!" It was Kai's turn to whine now as Reita face palmed_

_"That was only once!" Ruki hissed as Kai huffed in betrayal and annoyance._

_"So I'm guessing you guys won't try the CHOCOLATE CAKE I made, and in that case maybe I'll just go and give it away…"At the word chocolate everyone's eyes widened_

_"NANI? Kai, get that damn cake out now." Uruha dangerously whispered, his glare darkening by every second as the cheerful man smiled in triumph showing his cute dimples._

"In the Edo period, parents arranged their daughters' marriages to advance family interests. Once a woman married, her life centered on her children and domestic chores… what the fuck did I just read…" I burst out as I reread the passage again, frowning the whole time. I am SOO glad I didn't live in the Edo period, because I would have definitely disappointed my parents, if I _had _any, with my un-lady-like actions. I shuddered violently as I imagined myself in a kimono, sitting on my knees with my hands on my laps and pouring tea to strangers. Oh gawd, I would probably spill it all over the table or even rip my kimono by accident. Yup, definitely disappoint and embarrass my parents.

I sighed and close my Japanese history book with a loud _thud_ and moved it away. I can't concentrate in this subject, at all. Honestly, I try to like history but COME ON! I can't, just can't. I looked at the clock and it was only 8:00 pm, still ever so early, and realized that I had no homework at all except for the history crap, oh well I'll just improvise and hope for the best. Noticing that I still haven't taken off my school uniform since I arrived from school, I quickly stood up and changed into a unbuttoned black short sleeved shirt, a black tank top along with mid-thigh black denim shorts and knee high black and white striped stockings. I checked my choker, gloves and weapons to see if they were secure and reachable, looked into the mirror and out the balcony one last time. Nothing strange seemed to be occurring and so far no shades of red disturbing me, making me mentally smile almost giving me a chance to believe that it was but a bad dream. I gave soft chuckle, put on my black combat boots and left my unoccupied apartment to drown in the darkness of its own emptiness.

My soft footsteps quietly echoed down the small lane as I jogged towards my relaxation spot. It was a small park where four or five trees surrounded a small shallow pond, rose bushes surrounded at the back making it look like some kind of elegant gateway. There was a swing and a few benches where lovers usually sat together. As I arrived I couldn't stop the smile tugging at my lips as I saw a full moon being reflected onto the small pond, somehow causing everything to glow so hauntingly beautiful, like this was some kind of enchanted place. There was no one here which made me happier since I needed some time on my own, so I walked over to the swing and sat down. A gentle breeze began to blow as I slowly started to swing, my mind completely blank and at ease, no more horrid memories, no more crimson colors, no more pain or hurt. A sudden sound snapped me out of my little world causing my body to become tense, I sharply jerked my head towards the source of the sound and saw a group of people walk towards the direction of the park. I sighed and got off the swing, and instead climbed a tree that was nearby and sat on the tallest branch where it had the best view of the moon. I briefly closed my eyes and breathed in the sweet air of fall as I ran my hand through my hair, slumping on to the strangely comfortable trunk of the tree.

"Ruki-san~ aha that tickles!" a feminine voice came from below me as I twitched in annoyance.

"Ah but you are so kawaii~" Reita grinned as I could literally hear the blush of the girl as she giggled madly. Holy shit, will I ever get my goddamn PEACE?!

"Ne Aoi-san, Uruha-san, stop it~ Aha…" now the girl began to pant. Jesus tap-dancing Christ, are they freaggin' screwing her? And wait, these names are familiar… Oh hot damn! IT'S THE GAZETTE! Now that I knew at least who these people were, my curiosity got the better of me causing me to glance down, and you know that saying 'curiosity killed the cat'? Yeah, it definitely screwed up the cat.

"Kai-san st-stop teasing me~" more gasping from the girl caused my eyes to widen as I began to wonder why was I in this mess. As I got the full view of the group I saw all five men surrounding the vulnerable teen, but she seemed to be enjoying the position she was in, probably because the thought of being surrounded by dangerous and hot criminals slash gangsters was just SO attractive, wait, but if you think about it, it is…Okay what the hell I need to focus here.

The thing that made me regret ever taking a look at the group was that as things were getting intense, Ruki bit the girl causing her to give a somewhat loud shout from the pain. Kai quickly covered her mouth with his hand and took another bite from her neck, as if signaling the rest to go in and join them. In mere seconds, all five pairs of fangs sank into the soft flesh of the struggling girl as she could only let out muffled screams of terror. My eyes widened in horror at the scene displayed in front of me, and my jaw was probably down on the ground as I witnessed this 'feast.' All the blood drained from my face, causing me to feel sick as the five men released the poor girl causing her to collapse on the ground, unconscious.

"That was better than last time ne?" Uruha said as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand

"Way better, if only we met these ladies more often," Aoi commented staring at the girl.

"Hai hai, plus we cou- wait, did you hear that?" Reita said, causing the members to stop in their tracks, narrowing their eyes in a predator-like way. I took that as a sign to leave; as quietly as possible, I quickly lowered myself on the lower branch and jumped down softly, just like a cat. Maybe that's why Ino called me neko, meh whateves. I silently walked away from the now suspicious group and broke into a run when I thought I was a safe distance away. _Holy shit holy shit holy shit holy shit holy mother fucking shit! _was all that went through my head as I only ran faster and faster, letting my feet carry me anywhere but the park. I came to a stop to catch my breath, hands on my knees and gasping for air because it felt just like I ran a marathon. Cold sweat dripped down my forehead as I recalled the clear image burned into my mind, only causing me to feel sick as I inhaled sharply and covered my mouth, trying to stop myself from throwing up.

"Need help?" a silky and yet dangerous voice came from behind me as I gulped, eyes wide with fear. I turned around slowly and saw Ruki standing there, hands casually in his pockets as he had an aloof smile on his face, but his aura was so dark it made it hard to breath.

"Ano, eh… no?" I literally took a guess there as I saw a dangerous gleam in his eyes, but before he could move a muscle I bolted out not even daring to look back. Why the fuck did I go out tonight anyway? Gawd Nako you are such a baka! I mentally scolded myself, because to have one of the most dangerous gangs as your enemy is worse than going to hell and back. I so lost in my head that I didn't see a wall in front of me and ran right into it with a loud _oof!_

"Nyan…" I whined at the impact of the warm and nice smelling wall. Nani? Since when did a wall feel warm and smell nice? My hands slowly crept up the 'wall' and felt a six-pack and well-toned chest. Mother of god, how much longer do I need to suffer? With an extremely pale face I looked up and locked gazes with onyx eyes.

"My my Neko, you have to be careful! We wouldn't want you to get hurt now would we?" Kai grinned his infamous grin showing his cute dimples, but something was seriously off with that smile of his. It was so _sadistic_. It was as if he couldn't wait to tear me apart into microscopic pieces and laugh about it like it was a bad joke. Kai took one step closer to me, only causing me to take a large step back.

"Ne Neko-chan, come look here," Kai's cheerful voice called to me as he put his hand under my chin only to make me face him as he stared into my odd eyes. I gave him a quizzical look and built enough courage to push him away and rushed past him, leaving him there somehow confused.

"By the way, I'm NOT Neko, it's Nako!" I shouted behind my shoulder as I sprinted towards the main street, my heavy breathing echoing through the long dark alley. Any minute now and I will arrive at the light-filled street with millions of people buzzing around. I was mere seconds away from the opening, and as I took a step out into the blinding lights of Tokyo finally relieved a hand covered my mouth and pulled me back into the darkness of the alley. My eyes widened in horror as my heart seemed to stop, and I felt a cold breath on my neck as another figure appeared in front of me and the attacker but to my dismay, it did not come to my aid.

"Ne, look what we have here," Reita chuckled as he bend down when he was about eye level to me dragged his middle finger from my neck to my collarbone lazily.

"_Sleep,_" His words rolled off his tongue like sweet venom as I felt light headed, my eyelids heavy as I felt the world around me blur away. Not planning to give up just yet, I weakly reached for my weapons that were safely hidden under the shorts, pulled out a senbon and threw it at Reita. It grazed his left cheek as he let out a soft _kuso, _as I only smirked triumphantly. And then I fell into a dark abyss as its thin fingers crept onto my neck and began to suffocate me in its own darkness.

Yup, curiosity literally fucked up the cat.

* * *

_OH NOES! VAT HAS HAPPENED? __Stay tuned until next time to find out what happens to you ;)_

_Lav,_

_RaWr_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Chirp chirp! Chiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii- GRACK! _

_CRASH!_

_MEOW!_

_DOG BARKING_

_CAR HONKING_

I cracked my right eye open with a killing intent in it as I glared at the now broken window where I threw my cup at the stupid bird. Thanks a lot of ruining my sleep you damn bird… I slowly pushed the chair back in order to stand up and then froze.

Wasn't I ambushed by a group of smex- I mean scary men?

And also, since when did I put on my pajamas?

I looked down to see myself in my purple loose shorts and grey t-shirt. Nani? So it was a dream? And all I did was fall asleep on my desk? A million questions zoomed into my head as I sat down on my untouched bed with a confused look. That dream seemed pretty realistic though, I mean with all the running and creepiness. Ah well, my imagination can be pretty fucked up since I read WAYYY too much manga and watch anime.

Quickly slipping into my uniform and going to the bathroom, I kept replaying the 'dream' and debating on whether to tell Ino or not, I mean she IS my best friend but what if this wasn't a dream? Should I really take chances of risking my best friend's life? And if it was real, then how did I end up in my apartment all safe and sound? I groaned as my head began to hurt from all the intense thinking and decided to drop the troublesome subject. After preparing my school and gym bag, I went into the kitchen to make breakfast which consisted of a glass of orange juice and a piece of toast with jam. Yeah, I don't eat much for breakfast since our stupid soccer captain made us go on some kind of diet to _stay healthy_. That asshole….

Slipping into a pair of white converse with skulls on them I opened the door and locked it. Because I was surprisingly early today, I took my time to walk, observing my surroundings and breathing in the crisp morning air. As I began to walk further down the road, I began to remember the familiar scent and surroundings from nine years ago, when everything was like a sweet dream.

_Look! Isn't this red leaf pretty on me?_

_Of course, you're my shinku-hime after all._

_Crimson princess…_

I bit my lip in anger and started to walk faster, shoving the fake fairytale to the back of my mind. Soon enough, my school came into view and students, like busy ants, scurried through the huge gates into the school grounds. Walking casually towards the gates I saw Hoshina once again being a 'guardian' and screaming her hissy ass off at freshmen and telling them where to go and such. Letting a chuckle escape my curved lips at the terrified freshmen I strode off to chemistry, passing Hoshina as she gave me a mocking glare and I returned her a dark yet bored look. It's not that I hate that girl; it's just that I don't like her. Stealing my stuff, trying to get me in trouble, calling me a delinquent and saying that I would be better off as a boy since I didn't present any feminine qualities was enough to make me pour catnip tequila down my throat. No one's perfect so deal with it bro.

Arriving at my chemistry class, I quickly dodged a glass beaker filled with suspicious substance as it came flying at me. Regaining my composure I took a good look at my class, where everyone was messing around and throwing things like breakers and masks, or making out on the tables and putting on makeup. Typical high-school class ne? Once again I walked towards where Ino was sitting and slammed my books down on the table causing her, out of shock, to mess up her eyeliner making a thick diagonal mark that ran from her left eye down her cheek. I snickered as she only sent me death glares and took out a wet tissue to fix the mess.

"Must you really Nako," Ino sighed as she began to reapply the eyeliner.

"Of course darling, you know I only want the best for you~" I creepily replied causing Ino to at least smile. "Anyway why are you so down?" I curiously prodded her arm like a child asking his mother for candy.

"Maki refused to take off his shirt even when I spilled hydrochloric acid on it," Ino muttered as she stared with boredom out the window.

"… That's it?" I sweat dropped as I mentally questioned myself how I became friends with such a sad person.

"He was showing off saying he trained for his abbs and shit, but noooo! That bastard," Ino swore heavily under her breath as I saw her eyes filled with flames, only making me scoot further away from the raging blond. Sheesh people these days!

All the noise ceased immediately as the teacher walked in and began the lesson. The day went by rather quickly and once again, the first ring of the bell set us all free from this hell hole. I stood up from my desk as I waved a good bye to Ino who hurried home to prepare for whatever event she had to attend with her parents, and was the last one to leave the classroom. All pumped up for the soccer practice because I really wanted to kick the other school's ass, I at least tried to put on a smile on my face and walked out of class with confidence. Already near the gate I felt my boobs vibrate, wait WTF? HOLY SHIT WHAT IS THIS SORCERY? MOTHER OF GO- oh wait that's just my phone. I relaxed as I pulled out the damn phone from my bra strap and checked the message.

_Nako, no practice today cuz Maki here got odd rashes due to the hydrochloric acid. Baka ne?_

_Touro_

My eye twitched as I stared at my phone. So I brought my stuff, got motivated and lost energy for nothing? Great, just great. I let out a frustrated groan as I threw my gym bag on the ground causing a lot of dust to fly up, unaware of the soccer ball that rolled out of the gates, picked up my bag and headed out. Totally consumed in my mental ranting I didn't realize there was someone standing outside the gates as I once again bumped into him.

"Gomen," I apologized rubbing my head as I cracked my eye open only to see someone I really didn't want to. More specifically, one from the group of men who in my little dream almost freaggin' KILLED me.

"Holy shi- I mean aha, konichiwa?" I awkwardly laughed as I quickly got up and started to inch away from him, earning odd looks from the man and TONS of glares from the girls. The one I bumped into, Aoi, only chuckled darkly and took a huge step forward, grabbing my wrist roughly and pulling me forward causing me to stumble towards him. A loud gasp could be heard from the girls and more death glares were sent my way, I quickly regained myself and tried to back away, only to be held still by Aoi as I gulped nervously.

"Why so nervous Neko-chan?" he asked innocently to which I only twitched.

"What do you want," I narrowed my eyes as I crossed my arms and tried to look tough but failed miserably since my fingers were slightly trembling.

"Well first of all, you dropped your soccer ball," Aoi kicked the ball as I gently tapped it with my knee and caught in my hand, "and we need to talk." I gulped at the last part and quickly tried to come up with an excuse.

"I can't talk to you now, I have to go study in the public library." _Blink blink._

"You're the worst liar on this planet," Aoi flat-out told me as I opened and closed my mouth.

"Nani? Bu-but I'm serious!" I insisted as I saw him give me a bored look.

"… You blinked twice after you told me you needed to go 'study,'" he emphasized on the word study as I hung my head in defeat. Now I know why Maki knows when I'm lying, chikushou. But wait, there is one more option though…

"And if you plan on running away, I will just hunt you down and bring you back dead or alive," Aoi menacingly whispered into my ear as I only let out a nervous laugh and mumbled a quiet 'hai', causing him to smirk arrogantly.

"Wait! Aoi-san~" a voice I knew oh-so well called out as both of us turned around only to be faced with Hoshina.

"Hn?" Aoi gave a questioning look at the school guardian as she, once again, unbuttoned her shirt and ran her small pale hand through her blond locks.

"Do you need any help? I am ever so sorry if this delinquent is causing you any trouble." Hoshina said innocently as she brought her index finger to her plump lips and looked worriedly at Aoi. He only chuckled and leaned down until he was about eye level to her and gave her a warm smile.

"Ah, that won't be necessary but thank you for the offer," Hoshina blushed at that and smiled but was interrupted as I gave a very un-lady like snort. The both of them turned around as I snickered quietly, and when I noticed them I quickly waved my hand in front of my face as if to indicate for them to continue their business.

"Go on, keep talking," I grinned as Hoshina glared at me and Aoi gave me a weird look. Hoshina muttered a quiet 'bitch' and unfortunately for her I heard it and coughed 'slut' loud enough for her to hear as she gasped and stalked off. Aoi only looked amused as he observed me while I giggled childishly. After done with my business, I looked at him as his eyes told me to start walking.

"Say why did Hoshina call you a delinquent?" Aoi asked out of the blue as I looked at him sideways.

"Probably because I carry weapons around, get into fights and play soccer," I told him flatly and continued to walk.

"Fight? Ha! You look like you could break so easily!" Aoi laughed, causing me to huff and glare at him.

"So do not! I'm not that thin!" I argued as I punched him to prove my point, but the punch did little damage to him as he only rubbed his shoulder and raised his eye brows.

"Hn, save me I've been critically injured," he sarcastically called out for help as I blushed but smiled despite myself. Hey, it's not every day some hot- I mean _generous_ guy would walk with me. The walk was actually pretty entertaining as Aoi and I argued and yet managed to joke about some random things, who would have thought a member of a dangerous gang could be so _nice_? We soon arrived in an abandoned park and the wind grew icy cold as it hit my body causing my hair to fly violently around, getting a few purple and white strands in my eyes. Out of the shadows of the trees four figures appeared like demons being summoned, except somehow the word 'devils' fit them perfectly, after all they're not REALLY humans right?

Ruki was the first to approach me as he eyed me with his light blue-grey eyes, as if trying to take a look at my soul. I quickly averted my gaze at a nearby bench as shifted away, only to come in contact with Aoi's chest as he blocked my escape route. Uruha stepped towards me, bend down and held me still in his captivating gaze.

"How was your dream last night?" he whispered ever so softly, his cool breath caressing my face as I stared at him like he had gone mad.

"…Why?" I cautiously asked him, thinking back to my little 'interesting' dream.

"Just want to check how you've been doing," Uruha replied with a smile on his face that screamed SADISM.

I gulped and blurted out, even though my mind was literally screaming _DON'T SAY ANYTHING!_ and very soon regretted it.

"You're not human," as soon I let those words out, I gasped and quickly clapped a hand over my mouth, my eyes wide as fear began to build up inside of me with abnormal speed. The aura of everyone became so dark and the temperature dropped so low that I swore I felt snowflakes land on my arms.

"What makes you say that?" Uruha whispered ever so quietly, letting his ghostly words float into my ears as I began to panic.

"A-ano, you bit a girl last night, and it wasn't a dream because if I fell asleep on my desk, I would still be wearing my school uniform since I never took it off," I finished in barely a whisper as I felt Uruha's stare drill holes into mine. Goddamit Nako, can't you keep your thoughts to yourself?

"But! Eto, I can always forget what happened ne?" I laughed awkwardly as Uruha backed away, causing me to relax but oh lordy, if I only knew what would happen next.

Just like last night, Aoi's hand clapped over my mouth to silence me as he cuffed my hands behind my back causing me to struggle. Ruki appeared in front of me and with a cold smile said "You can forget, but you can't un-see what you've seen." His words literally haunted my mind as I came to a conclusion: Fucking fight back and move to Osaka!

I raised my knee and with as much power as I could muster, kicked Aoi in the shins causing him to momentary relax his grip on me, and that was all I needed. I ripped away and ran past him but was soon caught up to by Reita as he grabbed my arm making me jerk back violently. I took that as a chance to turn around and kicked him in the abdomen which resulted in him doubling over a bit. This attack on any normal person would have sent them flying, and this proved that the GazettE were definitely not normal. Once again I began to run but was interrupted as a knife whizzed past my face, making a shallow cut on my cheek. Slowly turning around, I saw Kai juggling two knives with one hand, that same smile from last night plastered on his perfect face. I let out a quiet _kuso _and made a mental note of being careful as I resumed to running deep into the woods. Twigs snapped under my feet as I ran like no tomorrow, gasping for air as the sun no longer sent its warm rays down onto the cold earth. Consumed in darkness, I took a look behind me and when I saw no one there, I decided to stop by a nearby tree. I leaned my back on to the trunk as I closed my eyes and rapidly began to breathe in air, trying to fill my lungs up. But that small millisecond break was the most fateful millisecond of my life.

As I rested there with my eyes closed, I did not notice the leaves of the tree turning red and falling silently to the ground, almost tragically. And when I did, it was too late as I felt someone yank my arm, pulling me towards him. That person wrapped his arms around my waist and leaned against the trunk as two others pinned my wrists against the trunk. The last two approached me and in the moonlight I saw that it was Kai and Ruki, the former holding the knife from earlier ever so casually as the latter licked his lips hungrily. As Kai approached me he buried his head in the crook of my neck as Ruki did the same, causing me to lift my head.

"Neko-chan~ you really are troublesome," Ruki whispered as Kai trailed the knife from my collarbone down, cutting the fabric of the shirt and leaving a trail of blood. Holy shit, I am being molested by some EXTREMELY sexy motherfuckers, what is this? I'm not even ready to die! Not until I become Ino's bridesmaid and godmother of her children goddammit! And why the fuck am I ranting about how hot they are? THEY ARE FREAGGIN' CRIMINALS!

All my thoughts vanished as soon as I felt Aoi pull down the shirt revealing a part of my back and Reita lick the wound that was made by Kai a moment ago. As if I was in that last night girl's shoes, I felt Kai nibble lightly on my neck making me let out a sigh before a yelping as his sharp fangs punctured my pale skin. That was the signals as I felt four other pairs of fangs pierce me savagely, and the feeling of blood being sucked out of my body made me sick.

I looked up one last time at the moonlit sky and saw that cursed color.

Red.

Funny, don't you think?

All foul is fair and fair is foul; remember how I said they were nice? Well please get out a thick permanent marker and cross that out 'cuz they are DEFINITELY not nice.

* * *

_Getting bitten by vampires now are we? And not only are they any normal vampires, they are the freaggin' GazettE! LUCKY YOU_

_Anyway, the line all foul is fair and fair is foul is from MacBeth, meaning that you can't trust reality anymore. _

_Hope you enjoyed yourself!_

_RaWr_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hiya! Hows life? Anyway here is chapter 5 :) An early note for you amazing readers, because next week is going to be a bit rough for me, I might be able to update as often due to exams and tests :/ Anyway, I should probably stop talking now so yeah read and review!_

_RaWr_

* * *

Chapter 5

_The sky was grey and there was rain. Crooked trees stood with their twisted branches and grinning trunks, hovering obnoxiously over the graves of the deceased. A girl with a snow-white dress stood amidst the dim scene, her hair all wet and sticking to her bare back as she stared up at the heavens, raindrops sliding off her porcelain face like tears, or were they actually tears?_

_The rain kept falling endlessly as the unknown girl wondered around the grave yard, her small feet creating small pitter-patter sounds every time she would walk over puddles, letting them carry her wherever they felt like. Finally after walking what seemed like forever she stumbled upon a small clearance on a hill, not far from the resting places of the dead. From fatigue, she collapsed on her knees and stared down at the graves._

_"Why me…" she uttered quietly as a bittersweet smile crept onto her pale face as more raindrops slid down her soaked cheeks, making invisible tearstains. Something shiny caught her glass-like eyes as she slowly approached the object; it was a thin knife, the handle ebony black with carved-in designs of swirls and thorns. The blade itself was a brilliant silver as it managed to shine in this dim and lifeless scenery. _

_With an empty laugh she took the dangerous object and placed the thin blade on her left wrist, delicately tracing lines on the blue artery that was visible against her ashen skin, finally making a deep cut as red liquid spilt._

_Red rubies fell to the ground, staining her pure dress with corrupt crimson stains, just like her heart. A soft and true smile danced its way onto her perfectly smooth face as she leaned against a marble statue, and closed her eyes finally feeling happy again._

_Fading away…_

* * *

I fluttered my eyes open expecting to see the cream colored ceiling of my apartment as dawn's arms stretched into my window, waking me up. Instead, I woke up to a dark ceiling with a few cracks and a gothic styled black chandelier hanging down from it. Ha, funny, I don't remember myself being rich…

I blinked several times, thinking it was just a dream, and finally after being fully convinced that I was absolutely not in my apartment, I abruptly sat up and almost fell back down at the sight in front of me.

The whole room was _ancient! _Grey walls adorned with cracks and occasional spider webs hanging lazily in the corners gave the room a spooky yet warm feeling. The bed I was lying in was a king sized bed with a black head and foot of the bed made of iron that was curved into complicated designs. Dark purple satin sheets pooled at the side of the bed where I had previously kicked them and ashen pillows lay silently. The navy curtains were drawn out enough to let in a stray of light, letting it pool onto the spider-web-like rug. It was overall a very gothic like room.

As last night's events rushed into my mind, my hand quickly reached up to my neck only to come in contact with two openings. Tracing my hand gently over to the other side of the neck I felt another set of injuries, as well as the very same ones on my back. Putting my hand on my forehead I noticed the same two small punctures, and checking the other wrist I found the similar thing.

So this wasn't a dream at all, oh fuck no, not at all. Feeling all light-headed all of the sudden, I fell back down on the bed and breathed in the musty air which surprisingly calmed me down. Not even caring about the door slowly creaking open, I just lay there with my eyes closed, at this point not caring about anything that would happen to me.

"You awake?" A deep voice rippled through the room which led me to open my eyes.

"Hai," I said in barely a whisper as I felt the presence move towards me and the bed shifting under the mass told me that the person sat down next to me on the bed.

In seconds his breath lingered on my neck as he propped on his elbows, imprisoning me. A breath hitched in my throat as I felt his lips ghostly floating above the wound.

"Does it hurt?" Reita asked as I felt his chilly breath hovering over the sensitive spot.

"Ano, only a bit…" I replied eyes squeezed shut as I felt my heart pound inside my chest. Carefully, as if trying not to break me, Reita licked the wound as I let out a gasp due to the sudden contact of his warm tongue against my burning wound. With cautious movements he continued, and unaware to me, the wound slowly faded away leaving no traces what so ever. After licking all the other wounds, Reita stared into my varicolored eyes and after noticing how close our bodies were, and not to mention this was a HOT CRIMINAL VAMPIRE, I began to blush million shades of red. Spotting the heat in my cheeks Reita smirked deviously and got closer.

"Ne Neko-chan, enjoying yourself?" his smirk grew wider as my blush increased and I was at a loss of words.

"N-nani? Hell no! G-ge-get o-off!" I began stuttering which only amused him more, and finally regaining my mind that took a trip to la-la land, I pushed that bastard off and stormed out of the room, slamming the door with a loud _BANG! _leaving Reita sitting on the bed, his grin still plastered on his cocky face. The hallways, like the room, were a cold grey color with cracks travelling in different directions. Portraits of unknown people hung on the cement walls, some were monochrome photos, others paintings and yet they were ever so dark. But after a dozen or so of pictures, sepia photos of electric guitars came into view drawing my attention immediately.

A black electric guitar, GrassRoots G-A-68, rested against a crumpled looking wall, only making it look cooler. I must have been looking at for a very long time because I felt someone tap my shoulder, and turning around I saw it was Aoi standing behind me, looking amused.

"Hn, interested?" He casually asked as I nodded my head excitedly, only adding to his amusement.

"Eto, come with me." He motioned at me as I followed him, somehow dubious of this man and yet ever to eager. After walking for a while, we came to a stop in front of a black door. Aoi swung open the heavy looking door like it wasn't a problem as I entered the room. It was simple and dark with curtains completely drawn closed. Another king sized bed lay at the corner of the room except its colors were black and white, not purple and white. But none of this caught my attention, because a beautiful black guitar called to me, luring me in. Aoi picked it up and gave it to me as I carefully handled the object, afraid to shatter its beauty.

Once I was ready, I began to play a few chords on it since I already knew how to play a guitar. Aoi looked at me with surprise in his onyx eyes as if seeing a girl play an electric guitar was some kind of sorcery.

"What, never seen a girl play an electric guitar?" I mockingly asked him as he chuckled and shook his head, indicating that he didn't

"Go on miss delinquent, show me what you can do," Aoi urged me as I grinned and began playing 'This Is Halloween' by Marilyn Manson.

_Boys and girls of every age__  
Wouldn't you like to see something strange?_

Come with us and you will see  
This, our town of Halloween

This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Pumpkins scream in the dead of night

This is Halloween, everybody make a scene  
Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright  
It's our town, everybody scream  
In this town of Halloween

I am the one hiding under your bed  
Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red

I am the one hiding under yours stairs  
Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair

This is Halloween, this is Halloween

Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!  
In this town we call home  
Everyone hail to the pumpkin song

In this town, don't we love it now?  
Everybody's waiting for the next surprise

Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can  
Something's waiting no to pounce, and how you'll...

Scream! This is Halloween  
Red 'n' black, slimy green

Aren't you scared?

Well, that's just fine  
Say it once, say it twice  
Take a chance and roll the dice  
Ride with the moon in the dead of night

Everybody scream, everybody scream

In our town of Halloween!

I am the clown with the tear-away face  
Here in a flash and gone without a trace

I am the "who" when you call, "Who's there?"  
I am the wind blowing through your hair

I am the shadow on the moon at night  
Filling your dreams to the brim with fright

This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!  
Halloween! Halloween!

Tender lumplings everywhere  
Life's no fun without a good scare

That's our job, but we're not mean  
In our town of Halloween

In this town

Don't we love it now?

Everybody's waiting for the next surprise  
Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back  
And scream like a banshee  
Make you jump out of your skin  
This is Halloween, everybody scream  
Wont' ya please make way for a very special guy

Our man jack is King of the Pumpkin patch  
Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King, now!

This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!

In this town we call home  
Everyone hail to the pumpkin song

I ended with a long and creepy note as I felt adrenalin pump through my veins, and once I finished, I looked at Aoi who was sitting on the bed wide-eyed. My smile was probably like a Cheshire cat's because my mouth actually began to hurt from how wide I was smiling.

"Nice, very nice," Aoi slowly smiled as he eyed me, and as a reply I only let out a small laugh and scratched the back of my head blushing slightly. Completely forgetting that the man in front of me was the one who ambushed me, I plopped down next to him and handed back the guitar to him. After some thought, I said "Aoi-san, can you play something?" Giving an annoyed sigh, the said man shook his head causing a small pout to form on my features.

"Naze?"

"Because not now, maybe later but not now," the raven-head replied and patted me on the head, ruffling my hair in the process as if I was a small child.

"Let's go, everyone's waiting downstairs," once again I felt myself being dragged by my arm as I was rushed down the hallway in abnormal speed. Going down the stairs was probably the most frightening experience I EVER fucking felt because let me tell you a fun fact, being dragged down the stairs with insane speed is like suicide. Must I say that I fell down a flight of stairs and fell flat on my face, probably twisted my ankle and such, while Aoi just stared at me like I was some kind of retarded idiot and muttered something about 'humans and retardation.' That bastard…

Pulling myself off the floor, I brushed the invisible dust off my school uniform and resumed walking and then stopped.

School uniform….

School….

School?

SCHOOL!

"I'M LATE FOR SCHOOL!" I burst out scaring the crap out of Aoi as I saw him visibly flinch and sprinted towards a window, opened it and jumped out from it which luckily for me was on the first floor. Hearing a quiet 'holy shit that girl is crazy' coming from inside the house, I continued to run and almost reached the gate when I felt a pair of strong arms warp themselves around my small waist, lifting me up and throwing me over his shoulders.

"I don't think you should go to school today, I mean you only have forty-five minutes until school ends…" a velvety voice came from the person as I huffed in annoyance.

"B-but how about soccer practice?" I quietly whined as I felt him chuckle in amusement, gawd do they find my suffering amusing? Those sadists! Completely ignoring my question Uruha walked back into the mansion. Closing the door with a satisfying _click_, Uruha put me down and guided me into the dining room where the whole gang sat. Feeling a bit nervous I sat on the chair that was the farthest away from them, awkwardly looking up at the ceiling.

"Neko-chan," I threw Kai a glance, "ano, gomen, Nako-chan, you must be wondering why you are here with us." He finished as I pondered for a bit.

"Isn't it because I saw you guys in, may I quote, action?" I asked him as he only smiled and shook his head.

"Eto, that is a small part of it, but the real reason why is because," Kai paused for a bit and exchange glances with the other members and then finally looked at me cautiously, "ano, how should I put this, you have rare blood." Now that caught my attention. Noticing my focus on him Kai resumed his explaining.

"Every one hundred years, a person with rare blood is born, and they become like a very important food source for the vampires since a lot are near extinction," Kai stopped for a moment and took a glance at my facial expression, which was contorted between surprise and confusion.

"Those people are usually called 'shinku-nobara' or crimson rose, because their blood is so crimson, and then in that group fall other individuals with rarer blood-"

"Oh so I'm a shinku-nobara?" I casually asked Kai as he gave me a small smile, causing a twisted feeling in my stomach as if something bad was going to happen.

"Ano, well, not exactly, the individuals with rarer blood than the crimson roses are born every one thousand years, and are the fountain of life for vampires, meaning they can save even a dying vampire with just a drop of blood. This special person is called a shinku-toge, or crimson thorn," The last part was barely audible, but it rang as clear as a bell to me as my eyes widened and my lips pressed firmly together forming a line.

_Just like a Shinku Toge…_

Taking a deep breath to calm my quivering voice, I looked at the members as they stared at me curiously, expecting my reaction.

"Does that mean I belong to anyone…. Or something?" I eyed the members carefully.

"Not exactly, but because we found you, you are to attend to 'our needs,'" Ruki replied, quoting _our needs _with his fingers. I felt my eye twitch, imagining me running around the mansion to each of their calls like a freaggin' maid. But hey, it's the GazettE we're talking about here! Maybe it won't be so bad… Oh what the fuck am I thinking! They are a dangerous gang that is considered as a murder group in public! AND THEY ARE VICIOUS VAMPIRES! My hormones really need to calm down…

"And that also means that you are to live with us, and this," Ruki stood up and approached me, removing my black choker and putting a red ribbon around my neck, "indicates that you are ours. If you ever take that off or run away, like say to _Osaka_, we will personally hunt you down and drag you back to Tokyo," Ruki hissed the last part menacingly.

"H-hai," my voice quivered as the older male leaned closer, "but one more question, how did you know I was going to escape to Osaka?"

"You seem like the type to do so," Reita replied staring boredly at his finger nails as my green eye twitched in annoyance. What kind of fucked up mess did I get myself into…

"Okay then, so where is my room?" I asked out of the blue as I saw Kai snicker and Aoi smirk.

"What room? You will stay in each of our rooms, changing each week," Uruha replied trying to hide his laughter at my gaping mouth.

Where is a cliff when you needed it…

* * *

_Grr, you lucky girl! Living with the GazettE and not in any separate room, but in each members room! Damn!_

_Hope you enjoyed yourselves :)_

_With all the love,_

_RaWr_


	6. Chapter 6

_Wow we meet again :) Luckily I was able to at least post a new chapter even though my schedule is really fucked up with all the tests. But who cares right? Please read and review :D_

* * *

Chapter 6

_The dumbstruck teen stared awestruck at the group of vampires as if expecting someone to tell her it was just a joke and she can just walk away now. Sadly, nothing like that happened, instead the cocky smirks on the vampires' faces only grew as they felt her eye twitch in annoyance._

_"Now Nako-chan, I know this is too much for one day but you-"_

_SLAM._

"… _could stay in one of our rooms alone for a day,_" _Kai finished lamely as he sighed at the door._

_"She is interesting isn't she?" Reita commented as the others snorted._

_"Wayyy too interesting, she looks pretty cute when she's pissed off ne?" Kai chuckled as the others rolled their eyes but couldn't help and nod in agreement._

_"So who's room is she staying in first then?" Uruha asked as Ruki cleared his throat and smirked._

_"Well you know, since I'm the youngest here, I think she should stay with me," he smiled sweetly as Reita abruptly stood up with a twitching eye._

_"You do not get to use that excuse! Plus, I healed her wounds so I think it should be my room!" That earned a lot of scoffs around the table_

_"Please Reita, you would probably do something perverted because let's face it, you are a pervert and YOU ADMITTED IT!" Uruha smirked at the now blushing and angry Reita._

_"And you're better? YOU TAKE SUCH LONG SHOWERS I KEEP THINKING YOU JUST FREAGGIN' DIED IN THERE!" Reita retorted as Uruha just scoffed._

_"Please children, Nako is staying in my room because she is obviously attracted to Aoi-san and his guitar," Aoi arrogantly replied and added "plus I'm the oldest so I'm much responsible and mature than you bakas."_

_"Ahem, remember that time when you wore a golden kimono and started to randomly dance in it? Mhm, definitely mature." Kai quirked his eye brows as Aoi just huffed and looked away, muttering 'I felt like doing it.'_

_"Plus, Uruha and Reita also have guitars so yeah you're not the only special one," Ruki said in a matter-of-fact voice._

_"It would be more reasonable if she stayed with me since I'm the only one here that can cook," Kai stated as everyone in the room face palmed. _

_"Your cooking sucks!" Reita shouted as Kai pouted cutely._

_"Then who was the one that ate like four pieces of that chocolate cake I made huh?" Kai retorted as Uruha snickered at his best friend. _

_"Let's do this the civil way then people," Ruki sighed as the other members nodded in agreement._

_"There is no other choice but this,"_

_"Hai"_

_"Uhuh"_

_"Right, so… ROCK, SCISSOR, PAPER!"_

_"Rock"_

_"Rock"  
"Rock"_

_"Rock"_

_"PAPER BITCHES!" Ruki roared as the others sulked in their imaginary emo corners, letting the younger male do his victory dance. _

_"Now the only problem is to get Neko back to our mansion…" Uruha uttered as Aoi grabbed his leather jacket and motorbike keys. "On it, I'll just tell the bellman that she's moving out of her apartment." Aoi replied as Reita cocked his head to the side._

_"How do you know where she lives?" Uruha curiously asked as Aoi shrugged._

_"When I saw her from day one, I followed her and got cut remember?"And with that Aoi disappeared outside._

_Awkward silence_

_Crickets chirping_

_"…is it just me but did you notice that Neko-chan is wearing black underwear?" Reita casually said as Ruki punched him while Kai blushed and Uruha smirked._

_"You really are a pervert," Ruki sighed as Reita cracked up laughing._

* * *

"KUSO!"

A few birds quickly flew from the trees they were nesting on due to a screech that thundered by a very petit and harmless looking girl.

"Fuckin' crap, mother of shit, what the fuck, grr…." More cusses flew out of my mouth as I ran away from the stupid mansion back to my lovely apartment, because please, no matter how hot they are, I don't think I plan to sleep in the same room with a vampire.

Arriving at the familiar doorway, I saw the bellman and greeted him with a tight smile.

"Ah Shizaki-san, you have exactly 15 minutes to pack up your things and leave the apartment," he gave me a sorry smile as I stared at the man dumbfound.

"Nani? Say that again," I managed to choke out, killing intent oozing out in large amounts as I felt him nervously laugh and back away from me.

"We-well you see Shizaki-san, a st-strange m-man ca-came and t-t-told me that y-you we-were moving o-ou-out," My eye twitched as five very familiar faces appeared in my mind, causing me to take in a VERY large breath to cool myself down.

"Bellman-san, I am not moving out, it must be a very fucked up mistake," I closed my eyes as I professionally explained to him, keyword, professionally.

"Ah gomen Shizaki-san, I already told the manager to cut you out of the list," the bellman slowly backed away as my lip twitched in annoyance. I need to kick something goddammit.

"Hai, I understand and thank you for your help," I sighed in defeat as I bowed and walked away. Arriving at the black door, I swung it open and began to pack my things up. After everything was done, I took one last look my apartment and unconsciously stroked the counter top of the kitchen, letting bitter memories of okaasan to be locked up in this bitter yet homey apartment.

"Tsk," I smiled and left without even looking back the second time.

Giving a nod to the bellman, I skidded to a stop and a devious smirk appeared on my face as I saw his eye brow lift.

"Remember the time when you dropped your coffee? Yeah, that 'fucker' was me!" And with inhuman speed I ran out laughing my ass off as I felt him diss my very being. Oh I just love trolling people!

Now where to, Ino's house? That would be too risky because the gang might break into her house and hurt someone, Maki would just annoy the crap outta me, but either way all of these people would get hurt so I guess my only choice is to go back to the mansion.

"And where do you think you're going," a chilly voice whispered dangerous behind me as I shivered violently.

"A-ano Aoi-san, I was just planning to go back to your lovely mansion?" My answer quickly turned into a question as I felt a morbid aura overwhelm me. Aoi tsk-ed and grabbed a bag from my hand and swung it over his shoulder like it was a light jacket, walking away leaving me to follow him.

Walking beside the tall raven-haired man, I somehow felt comfortable and relaxed even though he wasn't human. It was strange because I have never felt this way in such a long time with anyone else besides Ino. I briefly closed my eyes and hummed "I'm ALIVE" by Becca as I imagined the chords on the guitar; maybe I should try playing that song…

Not noticing Aoi looking sideways at me, I kept on walking completely absorbed in my own little world. That is another thing about me; I always doze off to my wonderland and get lost in it. Sigh, such short attention span… This is the reason why I keep on failing my history essays.

Not noticing a head full of blond walking towards me, I collided into the girl causing me to drop all my bags and landing on my ass.

"Uhrg crap, gomen," I rubbed my forehead and stood up, offering my hand to the teen on the ground.

"Watch it Shizaki," aw fuck, a squeaky voice I knew too well made me cringe in irritation.

"Gomen, I try but I just can't see you," I retorted and picked up my bags.

"Neko, don't be so rude to this fine young lady," Aoi scolded me as he smiled warmly at the blushing Hoshina and pulled her off the ground, brushing dust off her clothes.

"Konichiwa Aoi-san," the blond responded politely with a sweet smile on her doll-like face.

"Nice to see you again, but I'm afraid we have to go now since we're in a hurry," Aoi apologetically bowed and caressed her cheek as he walked away with me trailing behind him. I scoffed softly at the lovey-dovey scene displayed a while ago because honestly seeing Hoshina acting all lady-like and cute compared to her bitchy attitude was just too damn funny. But if this is so funny, why do I get an odd stabbing feeling in my chest?

Before I knew it we arrived in front of the iron gates with cruel spikes sticking out absurdly in different directions. The mansion itself, now that I took a closer look at it, looked somewhat rundown yet new. Dark stones piled high on top of each other to create a two story building with large windows. Crooked branches and trees themselves hid the mansion making any passerby overlook it or not even know of its existence and inhabitants. It looked hauntingly beautiful.

Aoi swung the door open and strolled in as I slowly entered, letting the damp smell hit my face. I looked around, my brown and green pools searching for the raven-head but soon was met with a pair of light blue ones. Ruki gave a soft smile and motioned with his hand to follow him and I did as I was told to. After two flights of stairs I collapsed onto the wooden floor and stayed there, catching my breath. I swear stairs are the modern killers of this generation!

Regaining my breath, I got up and commenced to walk towards Ruki, who was leaning against the door of apparently his room. I sighed and went inside, instantly dropping my bags on the ground along with my jaw as I absorbed the surroundings of the room- no, CHAMBER.

The curtains were black laced with gold and silver swirly patterns that matched the dark violet covers and pillows. The drawer was a dirty silver color with two guitars hovering on top of it, and a black chandelier hanging from the ceiling making the reflected lights of purple, white and dirty-rose danced around the room like wicked fairies.

"Well then, I hope you like this room because you're staying in here for a week," Ruki interrupted my mental drooling as he casually examined his nails, throwing a quick glance at me as I smiled lightly at him.

"Yeah love it! Anyway, where am I going to sleep?" I questioned the male as he pushed himself of the door and plopped onto the bed.

"Here," Ruki patted the bed as I nodded slowly, but wait…

"Then where are you going to sleep?" I asked him as he quirked his eyebrows mockingly.

"Here," the man once again patted the bed as I let the information be processed.

_Three_

_Two_

_One_

"NANI?" I burst out as I pointed an accusing finger at him causing him to burst out laughing.

"What, did you expect me to sleep on the floor like a hobo? Fuck no, Neko-chan, we are sharing the bed," he smirked one of his cocky smirks as I felt light headed, pinching myself to see if my brain was trolling me. Nope, not at all, I'm wide awake.

"Pff, fine be that way," I pouted and began to open my bag to get clothes so I could change into a more comfortable outfit. I was quickly interrupted as Ruki opened the curtains, revealing the last orange rays of the dying sun shining brightly into the dark room. Because the windows are humungous, I was able to get a very clear view of the beautiful even.

"Just thought you wanted to see the sunset," Ruki mumbled quietly as I gave him a thankful smile. Chuckling to himself, he ruffled my hair and exited the room leaving me in the pool of light. It's been such a long time since I sat down and admired the sunset, and it brought me such warm and fuzzy feelings. If I could, I wish I could just fly towards the setting sun…

Dressed in tank-top and baggy shorts, I took out my MacBook and decided to explore the mansion. Walking down the hall, I admired the water colored paintings and monochrome photographs of guitars or trees but quickly skidded to a stop as I saw a room with a piano in it. The huge window let in the dim light from outside as it danced delicately on the ebony black piano like a ballerina jumping all over the place. Mesmerized, my feet moved on their own and sat me down on the dusty piano bench. Blowing the dust away, I saw that the mark was _Boston_ and smiled inwardly because believe me, I LOVE ancient pianos.

Opening the lid carefully, I began to play single notes to test the sound. It was a bit dull but still manageable, and as 'My Immortal' by Evanescence came into mind, I let my fingers dance their rondo on the keyboard.

The last note echoed throughout the whole room as I had finally ended the haunting song. It was so beautiful, and yet so painful. Being immortal huh? How lonely don't you think?

A creak caused me to snap my head to the right as I once again prepared myself to throw my pocket knife at the potential danger, but I quickly let out a sigh of relief as I saw it was only Reita and quickly put the dangerous object away.

"Very nice," Reita commented as he sat down next to me on the bench.

"Why thank you, I appreciate it Reita-_kun,_" I emphasized as I gave a toothy grin making him laugh.

"So why'd you come here?" I innocently asked him as I moved over, creating more space for the man to sit comfortably in.

"Am I not allowed to move freely within my house?" Reita sarcastically asked me as I just laughed. We sat there in silence enjoying each other's company for a couple of minutes, occasionally playing random keys on the piano.

For what seemed like a thousand years, Reita grabbed my wrist and pulled me closer to him, his once charcoal eyes were now a bloody red, ominously glowing in the dark. I instantly froze and felt like my heart just went into cardiac arrest, but remembered my purpose of being here in the first place which was to provide blood for the vampires. I exhaled slowly and relaxed, letting the blond man remove strands of hair from my neck, tilting it for better access.

His warm tongue trailed from my collarbone to my jaw line, tracing the jugular vein as I shuddered slightly under his touch. With one hand fistful of my hair, his pearly fangs sank slowly in creating sweet pain. I gasped out at first but quickly went quiet as the sound of his drinking filled the room. When he finally let go, I slumped into his chest somehow still conscious and held on tightly as if fearing I would fall and shatter to the ground.

With a strong arm wrapped around my shoulders, Reita supported me and whispered a quiet 'gomen' as he carried me bridal-style into Ruki's room. Laying me down gently on the bed, I just looked at him with a goofy smile telling him I was okay and laid my head on the pillow. Reita gave me thumbs up and left, but not before leaning in and touching his cheek to mine as he disappeared like a ghost.

A moment later, Ruki came in and as he saw me sprawled on the bed, he quickly pulled the covers over me as he himself climbed onto the bed. Feeling myself slowly drifting off to sleep, I stole one last glance at the perfect contour of the man's face lying beside me and dozed off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

_Aww kawaii :) _

_Stay tuned for next time guys! _

_Lav you all _


	7. Chapter 7

_Hey guys! Another chapter! Well spring will start on Tuesday for me and after that I'll be able to upload chapters more often so yeah! Anyway thanks for reading guys and please review :))_

* * *

Chapter 7

_Once Ruki sensed that the teen fell victim to sleep, he got up and quietly slipped out of the room. With muted footsteps the blue-eyed vampire descended the stairs, letting moonlight create ominous shadows against the wall like small devils dancing their twisted little waltz. _

_Finally arriving at the bottom of the stairs, the said man made a sharp turn and arrived at what seemed to be a miniature library. Strolling down the halls while admiring the old bookcases and dim candles barely trying to stay alive in the overwhelming darkness, Ruki stopped at a worn down door and entered only to once again be met with the members of the gang._

_Acknowledging the younger male's presence, each man gave a nod towards the vampire's direction and continued to stare blankly at the table or ceiling. Pulling a chair, Ruki sat down heavily as Kai looked around the table._

_"Since everyone's here, let's start," Kai said as the others shifted in their seats._

_"How's Nako," Uruha asked as Ruki and Reita shrugged carelessly._

_"She took it pretty well, unlike the last one who started screaming like a deranged shitter," Reita exhaled and laughed quietly to himself, remembering the poor forgotten soul three months ago._

_"Plus, shinku toge blood is just divine," Reita added licking his lips as a dark glint appeared in his eyes._

_"Hey, just remember that we can't get attached to the thorn," Kai reminded the rest of the gang as each one gave a bored 'hn.'_

_"No worries, what's the point of getting attached to a thorn, let alone a food source?" Aoi snorted as Ruki snickered causing the others to follow suit. _

_"Anyway, have any of you heard the news lately?" Reita asked as Uruha smirked arrogantly._

_"The drained corpses? Yup, seems like Miyavi got hungry again," Uruha chuckled drily as Aoi just shook his head._

_"He's so careless most of the time, but what happened to the girl he chose?" Kai pondered aloud as Ruki rolled his eyes._

_"Pfft he erased her memory before she gave out because apparently he's scared she will hump him in his sleep since she's a 'fangirl,'" The blue-eyed man quoted in the air as Reita burst out laughing._

_"Teenagers these days," everyone sweat dropped, shuddering in disgust momentary as they image of rabid fangirls appeared in their minds. _

_"I'm going to sleep, it's almost morning anyway," Uruha declared as he stood up and began walking towards the door. The other members followed suit, some already yawning and mumbling undistinguishable words._

_One by one, each entered into his room and was engulfed in the unnatural darkness leaving Ruki to be the last one to open the door to his habitat. Stepping inside, he took a glance at Nako and looked away. Climbing onto his bed, Ruki couldn't help but let a dry laugh escape his pale lips._

_"Attachment my ass," taking in the petite form of the girl besides him, the said man ran a hand through his black-blonde hair and slumped into the pillow, his eyes automatically closing._

* * *

I sluggishly cracked open my eyes as a blur greeted my vision. Seeing that it was still dark outside, I only snuggled deeper into the covers and nuzzled the pillow I was hugging. Hmm, since when did pillows smell like expensive cologne and were well-toned?

Realization hit me hard as I snapped my eyes open, now fully awake, and stared at the sight in front of me. Apparently I magically rolled around the bed and ended up snuggling Ruki who had an arm around my shoulders, sleeping almost like he was dead. Aw man, this is so AWKWARD!

Carefully trying not to wake up the sleeping man beside me, I lifted his arm as slowly as possible all the while keeping an eye on him. Then like a ninja I slid away from the said guy and rolled away until I fell off the bed.

"Kuso," I swore quietly as I rubbed my poor ass that landed pretty hard on the wooden floor. Taking a peek at Ruki and seeing that he was still asleep, I sighed in relief and scurried away with a change of clothes to the bathroom.

After preparing and changing into a pair of black tights and a large t-shirt, by muscle memory I reached for my black choker but refrained myself as I remembered the red ribbon lying idly on the counter. Well I don't want to be murdered so I grabbed the ribbon and fiddled with it until I properly tied it around my neck. Uhhrg, the color made me stand out and I didn't like it one bit. Groaning in irritation I ignored the hideous piece of fabric and slipped into a pair of black fingerless gloves. Finished I walked out and back to Ruki's room, enjoying the quietness as pools of light filled the empty mansion.

Taking out my phone along with the earphones, I drew the curtains so the sunlight wouldn't disturb the still sleeping vampire. Yeah, I'm so nice ne? Putting in the earphones and turning on Linkin' Park's _Shadow of the Day_, I jumped on the stair railing and slid down with ease. Gently nodding my head to the beat of the music I entered the kitchen and opened the fridge and holy mother of God.

Inside the fridge were only bottles of bear, vodka and expensive wines along with odd ingredients such as bean and tuna paste. What the fuck happens around this messed up house? And is that… holy fuck is that a _moving _olive I see? And is it even an _olive? _Feeling my eye twitch in disgust, I shut the refrigerator with a slam and made a mental note to go grocery shopping or I would probably die of starvation.

Once I was outside I breathed in the fresh morning air and smiled as I decided to go and give Ino a little visit otherwise she would probably panic and call the cops. I casually walked until I came upon the iron gate and kicked it angrily because I never got a key from the GazettE. Thinking of turning back, a light bulb lit up above my head as I took out a bobby pin and began to pick the lock.

After a few minutes of playing around with the lock, I heard a satisfying _click_ and let the heavy lock drop to the ground as I was freed from this prison. But because I felt happy and nice today, I picked up the abandoned object and locked the gate and without a second glance, jogged away.

The streets of Tokyo were already packed with people swarming and pushing each other as they rushed to work or just tourists taking photos of garbage cans and stop signs. I was so lucky I didn't have school otherwise I would have been in some deep shit by the principle, because let's face it, Hoshina has been getting me in trouble so many times the principle declared that if I mess up one more time, I'll be expelled. That fat-ass man-whore…

The scenery changed as I walked down the street until I arrived at Ino's house. Raising my fist, I knocked on the door and waited for response. The door suddenly burst open as a grumpy looking Ino glared at me, but her expression quickly turned into a shocked and then happy one as she literally threw herself onto me causing me to fall down.

"NEKOOOOOOOO! I THOUGHT YOU DIED IN THE TOILET!" my lip twitched at the unnecessary comment.

"… Toilet, really, am I really that pathetic Ino?" I questioned her as she drenched my shirt with her tears refusing to let go. I sighed and let her have her moment, patting her head as she ranted on and on about me being abducted by alien pedophiles and then forced to watch Barney as means of torture. Finally letting me go, Ino punched me in the face.

"You bitch what was that for?!" I shouted as I rubbed my red nose and glared at the innocent looking blonde.

"That, my dear friend, is for not replying to any of my calls or messages," the blonde stated as I rolled my eyes. My friends are so tragically sad…

"Well, I just wanted to let you know I'm fine and very much alive, plus I needed to make sure you didn't go crazy and call the police," I said as I saw Ino wave her hand in a bitch-please-who-do-you-think-I-am.

"Honey please, I'm not _that _senile," I just choked on my spit as she uttered those words out of her mouth. I shall never understand her…

"Well, see you on Monday I guess? I'm going to take a walk so if you want t-" _SLAM,_ "…I'm taking that as a no?"

Ignoring my friend, I turned around and changed the music on my phone into _I'm ALIVE _by Becca. Walking past a grocery store, I skidded to a stop and decided to go in to at least buy something edible since alcohol and moving olives just didn't make a very good breakfast. Quickly choosing some bread, eggs and vegetables along with juices and water, I went to the counter to pay. Once finished I thanked the cashier and marched out of the store, my foot moving to the rhythm of _The Catalyst _by Linkin' Park, and being my clumsy self, I bumped into a man with sun glasses that was apparently in a hurry, causing my bags to drop and a few things to be spilt out of it.

"A gomen gomen!" the man apologized as he picked up the bags and handed them quickly to me. Because the man was wearing a loose vest showing off his arms, my eyes trailed up and down the muscular limb observing the kanji tattoos. Without another word the man walked past me, but suddenly stopped abruptly, causing a question mark to float from my head, and sniffed the air as he lowered his sunglasses before taking a glance in my direction. In mere seconds he was gone, and turning my head forward to continue walking, I was met with a crowd of girls in skimpy clothes with pens and notebooks galloping towards me.

"MOTHER FUCKER!" I uttered as I dived to the side, merely escaping death as dust flew in every direction of the stomping feet of the women and teenagers. Hmm, if they were going after the mysterious man, I feel for him. Standing up, I brushed away the invisible dirt and continued walking back to the mansion.

Seeing that the lock was still in place the way I had left it, I figured that the gang was still asleep and proceeded to pick the lock once again. Not even bothering to lock the gates, I just kicked them open and stormed past as I heard my stomach give a very low growl.

The kitchen was the only thing on my mind as I managed to drag myself and the bags into the room. Throwing them carelessly on the counter as I began to throw pots and pans around, until I found a reasonable looking pan, I began making fried eggs and toast with jam. Just as I was getting intense in the kitchen, feeling like a professional cook that totally deserves to be in _Iron Chef America_, Kai came in rubbing his eyes sleepily making me blush at how cute he looked.

Smelling the air like a small puppy, the said man strolled over to my right and rested his chin tiredly on my shoulder, eyes drooping slightly as I felt his cool breath.

"Neko-chan, you can cook?" Kai asked sluggishly making my inner fangirl squeal with delight screaming 'SO KAWAII DESU!'

"Hai Kai-san," I answered as I felt heat rise on my cheeks with no apparent reason because I don't like him. Uhuh, you heard me right fo, and I'm not even in denial… Or am I?

"Ne Nako, drop the formalities or I'll never stop calling you neko," Kai whined like a child making me smile despite myself.

"Aa Kai," I rolled my eyes as I felt him pout and poke my cheek making my head tilt to the side.

"Add the _kun_,"

_Insert major eye twitch here_

"…-kun," I mumbled as I felt my ego slowly suffocate.

"I can't hear you,"

"… Kai-kun," uttering those words just killed my ego right then and there. Kai smiled in success and walked away to sit on the table, leaving me to fume in embarrassment and anger. Finishing preparing breakfast, I carried two plates to the table and placed one in front of Kai that looked suspiciously at it.

"Did you poison it…" said man quirked an eye brow in my direction as I gave him a funny look.

"And why would I do that," I curiously asked him as he shrugged and picked up a piece of toast, sniffing it.

"You look like the type to do so," I mentally face palmed as I made yet another mental note to stop acting violent. Gosh people am I really that crazy?

"Doesn't seem like there's poison," Kai nodded to himself as he took a bite of the toast, chewing it with a pleasing expression on his charming face. Right, don't vampires have a very keen sense of smell?

"BUT, it would be much better if there was mayonnaise," Oh wow, vampires eating mayonnaise? Never heard of it.

After finishing the breakfast in comfortable silence, I took both of our dishes to the sink to wash them but was stopped by a gentle hand on mine, and as I looked at the person that the limb belonged to, Kai gave me a toothy smile indicating that he will do the job. Mouthing an 'arigatou' I looked at the wall clock and went back to Ruki's room. Arriving at the younger man's dormitory, I saw that he was sitting up on the bed with a towel around his neck. Noticing my presence he waved at my direction with a faint smile, signaling for me to come closer.

Being lost in his beautiful gaze, I moved on my own and ended standing in front of him. I must have had a confused-slash-retarded look on my face because I saw him chuckle in amusement as I huffed and looked to the side, slightly embarrassed at my unknown action.

Feeling his hand ghosting on my waist, I gave an odd look processing the information into my slow brain, and after that everything went by like a wordless blur.

Feeling myself once again slammed on to the bed and the sight of Ruki on top of me with his hair still wet made me almost scream as my inner fangirl almost broke out of the special cell I made in my brain to lock away the hormone-crazy bitch.

"Ruki, can this wait?" I asked in a barely audible voice as he leaned in and inhaled my scent. Well then, I'm guessing that's a solid no.

Wordlessly, he softly grabbed my chin and tilted it all the while ripping off the red ribbon with his teeth, revealing pale skin. Possibly feeling my loud and rapid heartbeat due to most likely his vampire hearing, he placed his head on my chest listening to my heart rate increase. Luckily he didn't see my crimson face.

"Why so nervous, it won't hurt I promise you," the blue eyed man glanced at me as I nodded speechlessly. Without wasting any more time, his fangs cut cleanly into the jugular vein leaving a trail of blood to stain the white satin.

His grip on my chin released as his hand rested on my shoulder causing me to relax my muscles. Eventually what seemed like a long time, Ruki released his grip on me and licked the wound clean, savoring every last drop as if not wanting to waste it.

As he got up, he ruffled his hair and walked out of the room like nothing happened, leaving me all by myself. Still in some sort of daze, I slowly sat up and rubbed the newly made wound. How odd, I thought I was supposed to be passed out after having such a large amount of blood drained, but I guess not.

Getting off the bed, I thought I might as well as tell Ruki that there's breakfast (if he wanted any that is) downstairs. My small footsteps softly padding against the cold floor as I made my way down the hall, only to bump into said man as he gazed questioningly at me.

"Breakfast's downstairs if you want any," I replied casually as if the whole biting never happened.

"Ha, arigatou Neko-chan," the man replied as he smiled and playfully punched me in the shoulder, "I never knew you were the type to cook."

"Am I really that deranged that basic house chores are undoable for me?" I inquired as I thought back to all the immoral things I've done in my life. Nope, can't think of any.

"Uh considering you carry weapons and beat people up, yeah?" Ruki looked sideways as if it was the most obvious answer in this whole world. I mentally face-palmed and waved my hand to gesture that I'll go down later. Interpreting my body language, said vampire nodded and preceded downstairs.

Glancing quickly at my phone clock I noticed that it was already two o'clock in the afternoon. Gosh have I been out _that _long? Aw fuck, just wasted my time going to a grocery store to buy food? I don't even have a life anymore goddammit!

Deciding to actually get a life, I decided to once again explore the mansion because if I'm going to be living here I might as well as try not to get lost. As I came to a stop in front of four different rooms, I began to play the _Innie Meenie _game because let's face it, I can't trust my instincts because they will definitely fuck me up BADLY.

After singing the small tune, my index finger landed on the black door with cracks. Excitedly, I skipped to the said door and turned the door knob with a twist and swung the semi-heavy door open only to reveal a bed room.

The room was surprisingly clean and neat except for the heap of mess on the bed lying with covers wrapping in a tight chaos as a handful of brown hair is seen in the midst of the chaos. With one eye brow raised, I approached the bed as I saw 'it' stir a bit. Standing about three feet away from the creature, I gave a small yelp its arm lashed out and grabbed mine. As the covers revealed the sleeping face of the 'creature,' I sighed in relief as it was only Uruha. Gawd my heart almost died there…

Staring awkwardly at the hand that was barely holding on to my arm, I gently unclasped it and placed it near its master. Okay then, nothing to do here so off I go! Quietly closing the door behind me, I rushed into the next room with a navy colored door that had a few scratch marks. Ooh! This must be a pretty interesting room then!

With eagerness and a huge grin plastered on my face, I pushed the wooden door open only to have my eye twitch.

In front of me, amongst the huge pile of trash and clothing, stood Reita with only a towel wrapped around his middle and another around his neck as he was blow drying his hair. Oh mother of God WHY MUST YOU DO THIS TO ME?

With no words coming out of my mouth, I just continued to stare at the blond vampire's well toned chest finally catching his attention. His eyes widened a fraction because having a teenage girl that is at the age where her hormones are raging stare at your half naked body was NOT normal. Seeing my blushing face Reita decided to play a little 'game.'

Smirking, he strolled over to me as he ran his hand through his still wet hair. "Oh Nako, I didn't expect you to come here at such a time," he declared as I just tried to think of a good retort but failed.

"Ne, how about I take this towel off?" the said man's hand began to unwrap the edge of the towel causing my face to turn into a beetroot as I just ran out of the room, shutting it behind me. Taking in huge breaths of air to calm myself down, I heard faint laughter on the other side of the door as the man with the noseband had the audacity to _laugh _at such a time like this! Touching my cheek, I still felt the heat emitted from it as I sighed in embarrassment.

Finally looking at the third door (and feeling like Alice in Wonderland somehow), I hoped for the best and walked in without any hesitation and holy Jesus tap-dancing Christ.

What

The

Fuck?

* * *

_What? What do you mean by wtf? JUST WHAT IN THIS TWISTED WORLD DID YOU SEE?_

_Tune in next time Nako Shizaki!_

_Lav, RaWr_


	8. Chapter 8

_YAY! NEW CHAPTER RAWR! Enjoy people :)))) _

* * *

Chapter 8

I stood like a frozen statue taking in the scenery in front of me as I had the urge to laugh, scream, cry, burn my freaggin' eyes out, or just die.

On the bed was Aoi with his hair all messed up tugging at Kai's hair as the said male was on top of the raven-head, both arms locking Aoi in place. Both were breathing heavily and their clothes were all messed up, Aoi's shirt showing his stomach as Kai's pants were sliding off. This is probably where all the yaoi fangirls go wild, and trust me, for any outsider it looked like they were making out or even _getting it on_.

Both males stared at me wide-eyed as if I was some kind of alien smoking crack. After realizing the awkwardness, I laughed nervously and edged to the door.

"E-etto, don't mind me, just continue your, ano, heated activity…"

"Wait Nako, it's not what it looks like-" Aoi tried to explain as I just gave them another awkward smile and shook my head in understanding.

"No, you don't need to explain anything, just please keep it down if you're ever going to do it at night yeah?" I muffled laughter behind my hand as I saw both of their faces burn up like a red light bulb on drugs.

* * *

As the petite girl ran out of the room, her laughter heard all the way down the hall, the two men mentally face palmed.

"This is your entire fault," Kai whined as he got off Aoi fixing his hair to make it look presentable and pulling his pants up.

"Oh please, who was the one barging into my room while I was sleeping soundly hmm? Baka," Aoi growled as annoyance was written all over his pale features.

"If you only told me where you put my drum sticks then this would have never happened," Kai retorted, frustration clearly laced in his words as he flexed his fists.

"Yeah, and if you didn't just like fuckin' jump on me and started pounding me like no tomorrow," Aoi snarled as he got up from the bed, yawning and started to walk towards the door.

"I'll get her before she tells the other guys about our event," the raven-head called out as Kai's face paled, because if the others ever found out, his image as the leader would forever be in shambles and buried under some deep shit.

* * *

Still giggling like a cat on steroids, I walked towards the stairs to go into the kitchen and get something to drink and maybe use this as black mail. And with my amazing cat-like hearing (probably another reason why people call me neko), quick footsteps casually found themselves going towards me as I managed to turn my head a bit only to see Aoi staring down at me with a murderous look on his face, hands casually in his pockets.

"Where exactly are you going?" the vampire asked me as I started to sweat cold sweat.

"Etto, you see, I was going to get a drink…" I replied with a quivering voice as I felt him walk towards me.

"Hmm, and were you doing to mention what happened to Ruki to use as blackmail," Aoi stated more than asked as _oh shit_ crossed my mind.

"Ah, well my dear friend, that is a great question! But no, of course not! I'm not that cruel," _blink blink._

"… Nako, you fucking blinked twice," Aoi with restraint calmness told me as I felt all the blood drain from my face. Now would be a good time to run.

As both of us stood still for a few seconds, I broke into a run first all the while screaming "AOI IS ON CRACK!" and as I reached the stairs, Aoi grabbed me by my waist trying to pull me back, but since both of us were running full speed, we just ended up tumbling down the stairs all the while screaming in horror and holding onto each other for dear life. I mean, come on, it's a fucking stair with three flights.

Coming near the last flight of stairs, I looked into Aoi's coal pools as I immediately blurted out, "SINCE WE'RE GOING TO DIE, I _WAS_ GOING TO USE YOU GUYS AS BLACK MAIL!" But instead of feeling the impact of the floor, I never felt anything as I only clutched tightly onto Aoi's shirt with my eyes closed.

"…. What did you just say," Aoi stated deadpanned, as I blinked blankly, realizing that Aoi was carrying me bridal style and panting gently. Not surprisingly, his heart didn't even have a slightest beat.

"… Nothing…. Now can you put me down please?" I gave him a hopeful smile as he smiled back evilly and dragged me into the kitchen by the ear. Ruki, who was peacefully eating his breakfast with his earphones on, stared at us like we were mentally disable or something.

"Owwwww, Aoi-san gomen gomen gomen I won't do it again," I moaned in pain as the said man sat me down on the chair and went up close into my face, so close that our noses touched.

"I _will _get you back for this Neko, I will," Aoi hissed as I gulped and made a mental note to be careful around the raven head and thanked God that I didn't keep a diary.

"O-okay, and to make up for this, would you like some breakfast?" I sheepishly grinned as the raven-head's expression lit up at the mention of food and nodded like a small child, completely different from mere minutes ago where he was ready to rip me into pieces.

Quickly jumping out of the seat, I took out a prepared plate I made a while ago and sighed in delight due to the warmth emitting from the food. Placing it in front of Aoi, I sat next to him and looked at him as he took a bite and gave as small smile.

Cheering inside my head, I smiled and looked at Ruki who was still staring at us, his fork in midair. I stared at him, blinking a few times and gave a small wave with a grin only to have the man in front of me take off his earphones.

"What exactly were you people screaming about," Ruki inquired as Aoi and I froze.

"Ano, it's nothing just Aoi-san and Kai-" Aoi reached down and pinched my thigh as I quickly shut up.

"Hn?" the younger vampire looked confused at me as I gulped

"E-etto, nothing at all ehe… yeah you know ju-" the raven haired male this time pinched me harder as I gave a small yelp.

"I'm having an emotional breakdown," I replied with a serious face, and before I could blink twice again, Aoi pulled my head into his chest just in time as I felt my eyes blink.

"There there Neko-chan, it's okay," the older vampire patted me on the head, "she just didn't get enough sleep yesterday." Ruki gave us one more doubtful look and shrugged, continuing to eat his unfinished breakfast.

* * *

Uruha snuggled deeper into his covers as he purred in bliss. Honestly, sleep was the best thing in this universe. Not even hearing the door of his room open, the brunette pulled the covers over his head until a certain tomboy came near his bed.

Since the guitarist-slash-criminal was having an odd dream, he lashed out and grabbed the nearest object nearby, in this case, Nako's arm. The pale girl yelped in surprise but quickly fell quiet, afraid to wake up the sleeping vampire, but unfortunately for her, a vampire's hearing was really keen so that tiny yelp woke Uruha up.

As the delicate teen slipped away from the said man's room, the brunette slowly opened his eyes and squinted even as the heavy black curtains shut the sunlight away from his room. Heaving himself off the bed with a groan, Uruha took off towards the bathroom, but of course, not before hearing Reita laugh his head off for some weird and twisted reason. People these days…

After a nice and LONG shower (which the other members of the GazettE didn't approve of) and everything else, Uruha walked out feeling refreshed and calmed down by the quietness of the rundown mansion. _Sigh, if only mornings like these lasted for ever_, the brunette thought as he walked leisurely to his room, of course not before twitching in annoyance as he heard a loud "AOI IS ON CRACK!", Aoi's angry footsteps and a scream as the raven-head and the cat-like girl fell down the stairs.

"Why can't they shut up…" the pissed off man mumbled to himself as he face palmed and continued to his room. Putting on some clothes, Uruha thought back to the meeting last night, recalling the dark atmosphere and chuckled. Don't be attached to the girl, but the funny thing was that they were already feeling attached to her and Kai knew it. She was just so _amusing_. Even Kai, who could usually ready people by just looking at their faces, couldn't read the teen's mind.

But was it love? Ha, what a joke, hell no. Most likely it was just infatuation, but love? It didn't even go that far. She wasn't even their ideal girl type at all! Not feminine _at all_. Mature? Bitch please. She carried weapons and got into fights, not elegant or shy –like even though she was hauntingly beautiful. From what they could see, she was a tomboy with a rough exterior and an unknown interior.

Chuckling to himself, Uruha descended the stairs and looked at the commotion coming from the kitchen, only to see Aoi pulling Nako into his chest as Ruki gave the pair a suspicious look. Obviously seeing jealousy hidden behind an indifferent face of the said man as he looked at the scene displayed in front of him, Uruha rolled his eyes at the younger vampire's attitude as he walked out the mansion. Somehow, deep inside the brunette's non beating heart, Uruha felt jealousy as well…

Strolling on the streets of Tokyo, Uruha adjusted his sunglasses and avoided any big crowds of women and girls in case they decided to jump him. Checking all the territories that the GazettE had marked and making sure no other gang wondered in, Uruha was satisfied with the results. Not a soul dared to cross the boundaries that were marked up with blood, except a few newbies from other gangs which the said man scared the victims shitless, causing them to run away with falling pants.

After all the checkups and making sure Uruha himself didn't wonder into territories of Miyavi, Alice Nine or SID (they were vicious AND were part of the top 10 most dangerous gangs in Japan along with the GazettE), the tall man bumped into the school guardian, Hoshina Satsuma.

The blonde looked up and immediately turned away, red staining her cheeks making Uruha laugh inwardly at how cute she looked.

"I didn't' expect to see you here," Hoshina said as she smiled sweetly.

"Neither did I, a girl like you shouldn't wonder into places like this," Uruha softy chided her as she gave off a clear bell-like laugh.

As the pair walked together, they conversed politely between each other, occasional laughter could be heard and jokes thrown here and there, and Uruha once again got lost in his train of thoughts.

Now here was the ideal girl type, even the other gang members agreed with him. She was elegant, feminine and delicate. Almost innocent and sweet even though she did have some rude bursts; she was like an angel. A girl with a smooth exterior and somewhat pure interior. Could _this _be the first step of love? Hmm, likely, very likely.

How funny, Uruha thought, that these two girls that were now in their lives were completely the opposite of each other. One was a tomboy and the other feminine and lady-like. Black and white, a thorn and a rose.

Smiling charmingly at Hoshina, Uruha said his goodbye and patted the younger girl on her head, all thoughts of Nako forgotten, as the blonde gave a charming grin and waved before getting lost in the sea of people. Ah, what a desirable white soul, but if only Uruha could predict the future, then maybe, just maybe, his thoughts would change.

* * *

Packing my sports bag, I fiddled with my soccer shoelaces and slung the semi-heavy bag over my shoulder. Finally after three missed practices Maki was able to come and play again, but who blames him since having hydrochloric acid spilt on you is obviously not very fun.

Straightening out my uniform, I nodded in approval at my reflection in the mirror and casually walked out of Ruki's room, swinging the bag carelessly as I hummed a random tune, mentally going through my checklist, making sure I didn't forget a change of clothing.

As I descended the stairs, my green eye caught the lingering shadows created by the mid-September falling sun through a window that stretched from the ceiling down to my ankles. Not being able to contain myself, I strolled closer towards the enclosed opening and pressed my palm against the glass, letting the strays of the dying sun hit my face causing a peachy hue to glow off my pale features. Sighing tiredly, I whirled around and skipped down stairs, swinging the doors open and ran off.

_Fuck fuck fuck fuckety fuck! _I mentally screamed in my head as I was once again, late to the practice. Panting, I sprinted like a madwoman, occasionally bumping into random people on the streets because I don't want to face Maki's wrath again. Already half way to the soccer field, the very same tree came into view, producing red leaves just like since day one. Could it be that there's another… No, the GazettE is the only one of which I know who are vampires, but…

Letting a frustrated groan, I shook my head as if to get rid of the memory and continued with running my ass off.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD NAKO!"

"GOMEN! GOMEN! IT WAS A LONG RUN!"

"ISNT YOUR FUCKING APARTMENT LIKE FIVE MINUTES AWAY FROM HERE?!"

"Etto, not really… I moved," I whispered the last part as Maki's temple throbbed anime style before he hit me upside the head.

"Uhrg, why do I keep forgiving you…" Maki rubbed his forehead as I backed away, only to be pushed back towards him by my teammates. Giving me a sharp glare, the said guy waved his hand and began giving commands. Whew, saved once again!

After a long and exhausting practice session (and scoring tons of goals), we called it a day and finished the practice. Shouting a 'sayonara' to Maki and my teammates, I hurriedly took my bag and ran to a night club just ten blocks away to change into my work clothes.

Slipping past the sleeping guard, I ran into the bathroom and locked it. Breathing out a heavy sigh, I took out tons of bobby pins and started to pin up my hair so it looked like it was only up to the back of my neck, giving me a boyish look as I brushed bangs over my green eye, leaving only the brown one visible as I tucked in dangling strands behind my ear.

Satisfied with my hair, I looked through the faded sports bag and pulled out some bandages and stripped off my soccer uniform. Tightly wrapping the bandage around my chest so no curves could be shown, I almost collapsed from the lack of air in my lungs because trust me, this is NOT easy. With my hands against the sink, I took in a few more breaths before rummaging through my bag once again only to pull out a white button-up collared t-shirt, black knee-shorts and vest along with converse of the same color.

_Well then, I look boyish enough,_ I thought as I smoothed out my uniform and ran out of the bathroom, the sports bag flying behind my back as I avoided sweaty bodies grinding against each other. Coming near the bar table, I gave a wave to my work partner, giving a sign for him to retire for now. As a look of relief showed on his face, the man threw a napkin in my face and ran off with a random woman into the sea of dancing bodies. What a man-whore…

Gently taking the piece of fabric thrown at my face off, I walked behind the counter and began to wipe away spilt alcoholic drinks. Yup, I work as a bartender in a pretty popular night club. Why you may ask? Well, I needed to pay the rent of my previous apartment, and they pay me about thirty-six dollars an hour, so it's a pretty good deal. Another question you would probably ask is why must I dress up as a guy? Well, if I didn't, then it was either working as a stripper or getting harassed by drunk men and I definitely don't want that shit happening to me.

As I was peacefully wiping a glass shot and humming a random tune, a horde of women threw themselves onto the bar counter, causing me to almost drop the object I was holding in my hand. In the midst of skimpy outfits sat a man with light brown hair with a smile that could rival with Kai's, and that's saying something!

Wiping my hands on a napkin lying idly by, I strolled over to the group of slu- I mean women, and took their orders.

"What would you ladies like," I asked with a smile on my face, twirling a pen in one hand as the other held a note book.

"Mimosa for all us girls," a brunette sluggishly replied as she eyed me with lust, causing me to gulp and shift away from the hormonal crazy lady. I'm so glad I have my weapons with me, otherwise I don't know how I would come out of this mess alive…

"Right, and you sir?" I glanced at the man that was currently teasing a strawberry blonde teen that was probably three or four years older than me. Hearing my question, the said man looked up at me and quirked his eyebrows mockingly, what a cocky bastard…

"Black vodka," the man replied as he continued staring at me, as if trying to pry out my soul with his eyes.

Nodding my head, I quickly went to bring out a tray with glasses piled up into a pyramid. Now here comes the fun part; putting the tray a bit far from the group, I expertly took out a dry Prosecco flipping it in the process, catching some of the women's eyes.

Taking the top off, I poured the liquid into the top of the pyramid, causing it to spill down and fill up the remaining glasses. After that I took out two fresh oranges out of the fridge, and since I'm used with handling weapons, I took out a knife lying on the counter behind me and sliced the oranges with ease. Before squeezing them into the drink, I swiftly pushed the glasses across to each individual woman, and then began to squeeze the fruit.

Watching me with awe, the women could only stare at the drink in front of them with gaping mouths as the man had a smirk o his face, obviously amused. Oh, that reminds me; I still needed to make a black vodka for the said guy.

I strolled over to where we kept all our vodkas as I tapped my index finger on my cheek, searching for the said liquid. Finding it, I let out a satisfied 'ah' and took it out of its resting place. Once the top was off, I took one of the shot glasses and placed it in front of the man, pouring the black vodka into the clear glass at a decent height, making the black liquid glisten with different colors reflected from the night club.

Taking a sip, the man nodded in delight and continued to flirt with the strawberry blonde as I only returned to cleaning up the counter. After a while, the said male shooed away the horde as whines and sniffles would be heard and let out a heavy sigh.

"Sumimasen," a silky voice interrupted me as I put down the napkin and walked over to the source of noise.

"Hai?" I replied politely as the man leaned in, too close for my comfort.

"Tell me, what's your name?" he asked as I paled. I knew it! HARASSMENT!

"Ano, Shizaki," I answered cautiously, hoping this won't give away my identity since a LOT of people in Japan are called Shizaki.

"Hn, I'm Mao," the male replied as he smiled his cute smile again. If only he and Kai had a smiling contest, I wonder who would win….

As I processed the information, my eyes widened a fraction as I realized who this person was. He was a member of the gang SID, another dangerous gang in Japan. Oh fucking shit! Calming myself down, I tried to act natural.

But before I could think of something to say that won't get me into trouble, Mao leaned in even closer, totally popping my personal bubble and gave me a devious smirk.

"What's a girl doing here?" oh fuck. Now I'm busted.

"Nani? Sir, I think you're mistaken," I said as calmly as I could, only to have the man grab my collar and pull me towards him.

"You smell different, and you're wearing a red ribbon meaning someone marked you," Mao replied as he breathed into the nape of my neck, causing shivers to run up and down my spine. How did he know about the ribbon? Could he also be one of them?

"But I'm guessing they're not here, so they won't mind if I took a bite from a thorn right?" the said man mumbled more to himself than me as I was paralyzed with confusion and fear, just standing there and letting the man untie the red ribbon. Feeling his hot tongue trailing painfully slow against my jugular vein, I bit my lip as I felt him nibble gently, his sharp fangs scratching my neck.

I closed my eyes, waiting for the pain to overwhelm me, but it never came. Opening my eyes, I saw Uruha standing behind Mao, his hand gripping the other man's shoulder tightly, eyes burning a dark red as he had a cold look on his face. Mao only smirked, took one last lick and released my collar as he stood up and faced the brunette, giving Uruha a rivaling icy look. Both vampires stood there for a moment until Mao chuckled and turned to walk into the crowd of grinding-slash-humping bodies on the dance floor, not before calling out to me.

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me ne~" the light headed brunette waved behind his back as I let out a sigh of relief. Feeling a dark aura behind me, I slowly turned around and was faced with a glaring Uruha as he grabbed my arm and began dragging me out of the night club.

Luckily, I snatched my sports bag in time (otherwise it would have been left there on the counter, forever alone,) as we exited the building. Once we were outside, the tall man released me and crossed his arms in front of his chest, giving me an icy look like a mother to her naughty child.

"What exactly were you doing in there," Uruha inquired as I looked down at the floor.

"I work there, have been for two years," I mumbled as I looked to the side, my foot drawing circles on the pavement.

"Why didn't you tell me? You don't need to pay for the apartment since you're living with us and all so-" Uruha started but was quickly interrupted by me.

"No, I still want to be independent because I'm relying too much on you," I said as I sharply looked at him, causing him to step back in surprise.

Letting a sigh escape my lips, I realized my sudden outburst and once again, looked down at the pavement.

"Gomen," I quietly said, this time actually sorry and waited for the vampire to lecture me or drag me back to the mansion. Instead, a pair of warm and well-toned arms wrapped themselves around me.

"No, you shouldn't be sorry," Uruha whispered into my hair as he patted my back, causing an odd feeling to form at the bottom of me. How long has it been since someone hugged me like this? Eight years? Nine?

Releasing me, the man began to walk as if nothing happened as I tagged along, a small smile painted on my face as I felt warm seep into my cheeks.

* * *

_Could this be love? Well then, tune in next time to find out!_

_Lav,_

_RaWr_


	9. Chapter 9

_Hello everyone, sorry for the long delay! As said before, there were some problems I needed to solve and well I guess their fixed so yeah! Enjoy you lovelies :)))_

* * *

Chapter 9

_Arriving at the mansion, the two figures slipped past the gates and inside as they were greeted with Kai flipping through channels with a bored expression on his face, Ruki scribbling something intensely, while Reita and Aoi were on their guitars, strumming random tunes._

_Upon seeing Uruha, Reita smiled at the said man and then froze when he saw a teenage boy leaning against the wall, brown bangs with white and purple highlights covering his left eye. _

_Noticing the tense atmosphere, the rest of the gang turned their heads towards the young boy who was currently yawning a cat-like yawn while Uruha shoved him forward. _

_"Uruha, I never knew you were gay," Ruki deadpanned as the tall male choked on his spit and twitched. _

_"And why would you think that?" Uruha calmly questioned the younger male, containing his anger._

_"You picked up a GUY who is UNDERAGED, fuck, if you weren't a vampire you'd be in jail right now," Kai chuckled Uruha looked confused for a moment until heat started rising in his cheeks as he realized what the members were talking about._

_"EH? Wait no, it's not what it looks like," the tall male attempted at explaining as Reita silenced his best friend._

_"Nah man, we understand and we're totally cool with it," the blond chuckled as the teenager stared innocently at the rest of the gang._

_"Uruha's gay? Wait, what guy?" the said teen inquired with 'I-am-so-using-this-as-black-mail' expression on his face. Noticing that the boy had a familiar voice as a certain neko, Aoi quirked his eyebrows as Kai leaned forwards._

_Reita being impatient stood up from the spot where he was sitting and walked right up to the youngest male in the room. Bending down to his level, the blond removed the bang from the said male's face and was met with a mesmerizing green pool. _

_"…Nako?" Reita asked in disbelief as the 'boy' nodded._

_"Why are you dressed as a guy…" Kai asked as Nako fiddled with her thumbs, giving off a nervous laugh._

_"Ano, about that, well… it's for work," the petite girl answered as Ruki looked her up and down._

_"What kind of twisted job do you have…" the younger male inquired as inappropriate thoughts came into his mind. What a perverted man._

_"…a bartender?" the girl said as she looked sideways, almost as if saying this was the most obvious thing in the world._

_Looking at her like she was on serious crack, the members shrugged and continued what they had been doing as Uruha brought the neko into Ruki's room. Upon arriving at the said male's room, the brunette thanked Uruha once more before flopping onto the bed with her computer, plugging her earphones as she softly head-banged to some song. _

_Because curiosity took Uruha over, the said male climbed onto the bed and sat next to Nako, taking out one earphone as he plugged it into his own. As he did this, the song 'Bleed It Out' by Linkin' Park came as Uruha unconsciously started to nod to the beat. _

_As both of them sat on the bed, they began to watch videos as occasional bursts of laughter could be heard from some random and twisted things they were watching._

* * *

Waking up snuggling into Ruki and having his arm wrapped around my shoulders, meanwhile trying to go ninja-style and slip away without waking up the man has become like a daily routine, except for today.

It has been already a week since I have been living with the GazettE, and today being the day which I was to change rooms (and a school day), I just didn't bother waking up, which was probably what Ruki was thinking too since none of us opened our eyes.

Enjoying the warmth, both of us unconsciously snuggled closer to each other as we've become helpless victims of sleep, enjoying it and hoping it would last for an eternity. But hey, all good things come to an end.

Because of 'magic,' my eyes decided to open all by themselves as I glanced at the clock sitting peacefully on the night table behind Ruki which read 7:45 AM, causing me to panic since school started at 8:10. Sitting up, my right foot was only able to barely touch the ground as the man sleeping beside me pulled me back to bed.

"Mmmfg," Ruki muttered as he hugged me, causing me to want to jump off a cliff. Struggling and almost getting out of his grip, I gave a small irritated groan as the vampire only hugged me tighter.

"Stop moving pillow," my eye twitched as Ruki mumbled. Great, now I'm going to be late.

"Gomen but I need to go to school so if you could PLEASE just let g-"

"Shut up pillow," Ruki growled as he sleepily slapped his hand over my mouth, causing me to blush and to twitch in annoyance. Why today, of all days, did this HAPPEN TO ME?

Lying there in defeat, I began to give up hope and just go back to sleep, not caring about me getting detention until I saw Aoi walk by sleepily through the small gap of the opened door. Seeing this was my chance, I let out a muffled 'AOI,' being sure that with his vampire hearing he would hear me. And just like I predicted, the raven-head skidded to a stop and turned around to face the said object, slowly opening the door only to see me wave at him as I was being hugged to death by a sleeping Ruki.

Trying to suppress his laughter, Aoi came up and removed Ruki's hand from my mouth.

"Aoi-san, can you please get me out? I'm going to be late to school," I asked him with hopeful eyes.

"Hn sure whatev- wait," the said vampire paused as a devious grin danced onto his beautiful features, "actually, since you tried to blackmail me, I don't think I want to help you." I let out an exasperate groan as Aoi snickered.

"Please! I swear I won't try to blackmail for at least a year," I begged him as Aoi stared at me with a bored expression.

"No,"

"Fine, I'll cook dinner and do the dishes,"

"No,"

"I'll do your laundry?"

"No,"

"I'll pay you!"

"Hn, no,"

"…I'll give a week of any alcoholic drinks you want for free at the night club!"

"Tempting, but no,"

Groaning, I sighed in defeat as I uttered the cursed words, "I'll do anything you want."

Aoi's ears perked up as my ego slowly crumbled to pieces and turned into a pile of decomposing shit.

"Anything you say?" the devil leaned against the door frame as I muttered a yes, feeling like disappearing into thin air.

"Fine, you're going to stay in my room AND for today you'll do everything I say," I stared at the raven-head as he smirked at my bewildered face. What did I just get myself into?

"… You know what? I think I'll just stay in bed today," I smiled tightly at Aoi as he gave a 'seriously' expression.

"Sure, unless you want to be expelled and be a hobo for the rest of your life," the said male shrugged and began to walk away from the room as I hesitantly replied, "Wa-wait, fine, I agree to your offer…"

Satisfied with my response, Aoi patted me on the head and then leaned into Ruki's ear, whispering something. Instantly, the blue-eyed vampire let go of me and pulled the covers over his head, snuggling deeper into them. The way the man beside me acted was so cute I couldn't control the blush that started to stain my pale cheeks as I stared at him. Sensing me staring at Ruki, Aoi only rolled his eyes and poked my side.

"You'll be late if you keep admiring him," his monotonous voice sounded as I snapped back to reality. Quickly I scurried to the bathroom to get ready.

Running down the stairs, I decided that I don't have time for breakfast seeing that I have only ten minutes to get to my school which was approximately twenty minutes from here even if I ran like a rabid dog. Still not giving up, I swung the doors open and sprinted out the already open gates only to be met with Aoi on his motorbike. If it was any other day, I would have started to mentally drool over how hot he looked, but because I don't want to be expelled from school, I managed to keep my hormones down.

"Get on," the raven-haired vampire commanded me as I just stood there, staring at him.

"You do know your fangirls will murder me if they saw me with you right?" I asked him as he smiled innocently at me, causing my heart to jump.

"Why Neko-chan, that's the point," Aoi said innocently as I smacked my forehead, "plus, you have to do everything I tell you to."

Feeling defeated, I just climbed onto his motorbike as the said man put on his helmet, starting the engine. Speeding off, I clung tightly onto the said male by means of hugging him because at the speed he was going, I could have flown away and over the Atlantic ocean in a second!

The guy must have been still mad at me for he drove into the busiest roads of Tokyo and where there were a lot of females. Apparently recognizing Aoi's motorbike, the said population squealed in delight and then started to protest as they saw me behind their 'beloved father of their children.' But being smart (once in my life), I buried my face into Aoi's back, hiding my identity as the said man laughed in glee.

Finally arriving at my school just two minutes before the bell rang, Aoi took off his helmet as I hopped off the bike and eyed the scenery, making sure no one saw me with the GazettE member. As I was sure the scene was safe, I gave a quick 'arigatou' and began to head for the gates when Aoi cleared his throat, causing me to stop.

"A proper thank you would be nice," the vampire smiled innocently at me as I sighed. Quickly running up to him, I pressed my cheek against his in a brief second as I grinned and waved, loudly throwing him a goodbye as the stunned man stood there leaning against his bike.

* * *

Looking at the retreating figure, Aoi touched his cheek where hers had come in contact with his and chuckled at the childish grin she gave him just a few minutes ago. _What a sweet thorn_, the pale man thought to himself as he subconsciously licked his lips, eyes glinting a dangerous crimson color as the weak morning sunlight hit his pupils. Still deep in thought, Aoi ran his hand through his hair, playing with the pink highlight before being stopped by a shrill scream coming from behind him. Feeling goose bumps running marathons on his back, the raven head slowly turned around and almost screamed as a ginormous group of people, mainly females, were running at him with crazy expressions on their faces.

Without a second thought, the guitarist put on his helmet and sped away, running past five red lights and stop signs, almost crashing into trucks until he finally lost the predators. Yeah, it's really hard being hot and famous.

* * *

"Yuasa,"

"Hai,"

"… Watanabe,"

"Hai,"

"Shizaki,"

"…"

"Shizaki? Is Shizaki here?" the math teacher declared as all fingers pointed towards my desk where I resting my head peacefully, underneath my phone as I was furiously texting one of my friends, Yori, about whether Claude or Sebastian from Kuroshitsuji was hotter.

Feeling the uncomfortable atmosphere around me, I lifted my head and saw the math teacher giving me a strained smile as a vein popped in her head. "H-hai?" I smiled meekly as the teacher threw chalk at me.

"Why must you sleep in my class Shizaki, am I really that boring?" the woman inquired me as I almost blurted out a 'yes' but luckily restrained myself.

"No, it's just that I'm currently having a very important debate…" I answered professionally, hoping the teacher won't snatch my phone away. But because today was not my day, the teacher walked towards my desk and took the phone from my fingers and began to reading the 'debate.'

"Shizaki…" the woman slowly said through gritted teeth. "H-hai?" I stuttered as I felt a dark aura coming from her.

"How could you? Obviously Sebastian is hotter," the math teacher shouted as the whole class sweat dropped. "Yes I know that, but Clause is pretty hot too and HIS DEVILISH FEATURES ARE DRAWING ME IN TO TEMPTATION!" I cried out as the teacher shook her head in disappointment. Before she could reply, someone cleared their throat as both of us turned our head towards the direction where the noise came from.

"Shouldn't we be answering homework questions on the board sensei?" Hoshina asked with slight annoyance in her voice as half of the class glared daggers at her for ruining their fun.

"Hm, your right Satsuma, I apologies for the interruption," our teacher declared as she fixed her glasses and marched towards the board, but not before muttering "Sebastian is soo much hotter."

The day whizzed by until it was already time to leave. Hearing the bell ring, I abruptly stood up, packed my books and rushed into the bathroom to change into my soccer uniform because today we have a very important match. With my uniform worn, I skipped out and bumped into a mass of blonde hair.

"Oh shizzle, sorry Ino," I laughed as I rubbed my nose.

"I'm not that pig that you're referring to Shizaki," a haughty voice pierced my eardrums as I rolled my eyes before slamming my fist beside Hoshina's face into the wall.

"I'm really tired today so don't make me hurt you Hoshina, but I will if you insult Ino 'cause only I can diss her," I darkly hissed as fear crept into the blonde's eyes. But that fear disappeared as soon as it appeared as Hoshina huffed and nervously moved away, causing me to retreat my fist from the wall. Before I could walk away, Hoshina came up close to me and whispered coldly into my ear "Stay away from them," and just like that, disappeared. Them? Who are 'them'?

Running I called out to one of my teammates to pass the ball to me, seeing that he had two opponent players running behind him with killer intent. Hearing my call, he kicked the ball to me just in time as the two players slid down with their foot in front in hopes of stealing the ball from my teammate.

Receiving it, I began to run with the soccer ball until I saw Maki to the left of the opponent's goal, giving me a look. Understanding it, I grinned and stopped abruptly and stood there with my foot on the ball. Seeing me stop, the opponents hungrily ran at me until almost all of them were heading towards me. Seeing that they were close enough, I kicked the ball up high as the opponent players all ran into me, causing us to fall as Maki safely received the ball with no one trying to attack him.

Pushing a random player off me, I ran in front of the goal as Maki kicked the ball into it where the goalie blocked it by diving to the left. The ball came flying towards me as I used my head and hit it right in just as the buzz sounded. Once again, it was our victory with the score 3-2.

"HELL YEAH!" We all screamed as we squirted water all over each other, laughing like idiots on crack before shaking hands with the opposing team. After taking a few pictures, we were finally let go, and walking towards the bleachers, I felt a pair of arms hugging me.

"Nice job Neko!" Ino exclaimed as I rolled my eyes and smiled, hugging her back. We laughed and made a few jokes before the blonde ran after Maki and jumped on him, all the while cackling evilly as the boy cursed her very being.

Shaking my head at my friends, I packed my things and began to walk home, enjoying the evening breeze. According to my reliable memory, the quickest way to the Gazette's mansion was through this suspicious looking alleyway… meh, whatever.

Ignoring the vibe that obviously yelled SHADY, I walked into the alleyway, humming the _Harry Potter_ theme song, occasionally skipping here and there and turned left. Finally exiting the creepy alley, I walked into an unknown space with a single crooked looking street light and a dirty beige wall covered with graffiti and other things.

I kept looking blankly at the wall until I finally realized that I was lost. Fear finally began to seep into me as I felt the cold invade my body. _Damn, _I though as I bit my lip worriedly, _should've taken the right turn._

The street light gave off an eerie light making the graffiti somehow look like dried up blood. Fearing that this was true, I stepped closer to the ominous wall and took a closer look at it, realizing that on top of all the scratchy graffiti, rusty colored letters in cursive were scrawled on it, reeking of blood. My eyes squinted as I tried to read the letters and went as pale as a ghost.

_Alice Nine_

I was in one of the territories of Alice Nine, as said before, one of Tokyo's, no scratch that, one of _Japan_'_s_ most feared gangs. Looking up at the already pitch black sky, I gulped nervously and checked my watch only to see 7:00pm glowing faintly in the suffocating darkness. The gentle breeze no longer felt welcome, but turned into a gale, sharply blowing my hair wildly as I barely was able to stand without falling.

_Run, _was the only thing swimming hauntingly in my mind, but none of my limbs responded as I stood there like a statue. Finally, feeling response in my feet, I took off with speed of light only to be stopped at something tangling at my ankle. Looking frantically down, I saw nothing but a long shadow. Not giving up, I kept tugging at my foot, cursing silently under my breath as the tangled _thing _wouldn't let go.

Before I knew it, my right arm was taken hostage by the devilish vine, keeping me in place like a hopeless animal. Struggling now, I felt the cursed thing tighten its grip the more I moved. _Great, this can't get any worse_, I thought as I groaned in pure frustration. Oh but it did.

The rusting street light began to flicker on and off, and every time it was on, a shadow would appear and disappear every time it went off. The _thing_ kept coming closer and closer, until it stood in front of me. It was completely pitch black, until it opened its eyes which shone a dark shade of cardinal, smiling with its cruel pearly fangs, and disappearing the moment I gasped loudly.

Having enough of this, I reached for the knives lying snuggly in my thigh strap and froze as I felt a dark presence coming from behind me. Closer and closer it moved, each step echoed around us as I felt the neck hairs stand up. Finally, I felt an icy cold breath against the back of my neck as fear tightened its grip around me, almost causing me to faint to escape this nightmare. With a deadly quiet voice, the _thing_ let a single word roll off its tongue.

"Lost?"

* * *

_Oh noes! Who could it be? Geez girl you get yourself in trouble a lot :)_

_Stay tuned until next time :D_

_Lav,_

_RaWr_


	10. Chapter 10

_Hi guys! Here's chapter 10 and once again thanks for sticking to the story for this far :) Please enjoy and review!_

_PS: Alice Nine and non of the bands/ j-rockers belong to me because I'm just too small for this, but someday, I promise you, I'll be big enough :)_

* * *

Chapter 10

_Don't be scared, mommy's here._

_Crimson dripping crimson splatters crimson swallows crim-_

_Don't yell, trust mommy, my shinku toge._

_My crimson thorn_

* * *

My brain was completely disconnected; it screamed for me to move and get away, yet my limbs hung there motionlessly. It screamed to attack the thing behind me, and yet my fingers shook with fear as I felt my heart pounding violently in my chest. This feeling was the same as the one on the night everything was crimson…

The being trailed its ice cold fingers up my neck, removing strands of hair as the cold wind hit the now exposed skin. That wind must have really woke me up because I finally felt response in my hands as I managed to pull out a knife, lashing backwards at the mysterious being.

As if anticipating my attack, it moved with lightning speed, narrowly avoiding the tip of the knife as it sliced through air. Narrowing my eyes slightly, I bent backwards arching my back as if going into a bridge pose and threw senbons at the landing figure.

Catching two out of four needles, the being snarled menacingly at me as I regained my pose and braced myself for the next attack as it took a step towards me; I analytically observed the figure as it stepped into the light to reveal a brunette with grayish eyes. Giving me a sadistic smile, I glared at the man but was interrupted as something wrapped around my whole body. Looking down, I realized there was nothing but a shadow.

A shadow?

A shadow was wrapping around me?

Confused, I felt myself being pulled backwards as another figure appeared, most likely the creepy shadow that kept appearing in the flickering street light. I tried moving, but with each movement the shadow seemed to tighten around me as the second man approached.

He had honey blond hair and an INCREDIBLE jaw line. If I wasn't in some deep shit, I would have swooned like a crazy fangirl.

The brunette glided towards me, almost mockingly as he leaned in close and flicked me in the forehead, causing me to wince and glare only harder at the snickering male.

"You're fascinating, but annoying," the man growled the last part as he pulled out the weapons from his thigh and waved them in front of my face.

"Says the one who is scaring the crap out of random people," I retorted and instantly bit my tongue as I realized who I was talking to.

"Oh but I'm just protecting our territory from strangers," the grey-eyed man replied as he casually threw the senbons behind his back, eyes growing colder and colder as I stubbornly looked straight into his globes. Sensing that I wasn't going to cower in fear anytime soon, a twisted expression appeared on his inhumanly breathtaking features.

"Nao, what do you say, wanna bring dinner home now?" the male asked with a light tone as the other man smirked causing me to pale.

"As much as I want to, we can't; the ribbon Shou," the other male responded as he tugged at the fabric wrapped around my neck. _If they know about this, they must me vampires too, _I thought as I felt my hands trembled slightly.

"Kuso, and she smelled good, almost different," Shou whined as I felt the shadow let go of me. Preparing to run, I was once again stopped by Nao as he grabbed my shoulder harshly, giving me a hard glare.

"Do you think anyone will notice if we just took a bite?" the same man asked eagerly as the honey blond shrugged and deviously grinned, tightening his grip on my shoulder causing panic to rise in my chest. Grabbing my arm roughly, Shou jerked my head back revealing my neck as Nao nuzzled my back. Being rebellious, I pushed the man in front but was restrained at the back. _How many vampires are there?_

"If you touch someone's property without asking, they'll obviously get pissed off you know," another voice echoed around us as the two vampires narrowed their eyes towards the dark alleyway as the familiar tone caused my lips to quirk up into a faint and relieved smile.

"I believe you are trespassing, Kai," Nao hissed as Shou gnashed his teeth at the approaching figure, baring his fangs maliciously.

"I haven't crossed the borders yet," Kai replied calmly despite the murderous aura gushing out of him in huge waves, "but I promise you, if you bite her now, the moment you step outside your territory you'll be in deep shit." With that the brunette smiled his infamous smile cutely as the two males snickered.

"Okay, we'll let the girl go, but next time she wonders into our territory, she's our food," Shou smirked as he released me, causing me to stumble a bit.

"Can't believe you would choose those soul-suckers instead of us," the grey-eyed vampire said as he pushed me towards Kai. _Soul-suckers? _I whirled around and looked questioningly at Shou as he stared back before his eyes widened.

"What, don't tell me you didn't tell her," the said man laughed as Kai tugged at my shirt, signaling for us to leave.

"Tell me what?" I curiously glanced at Kai as he looked ready to kill someone, all the while maintaining the calm look on his beautiful face.

"That none of the GazettE's victims lasted more than three months," Nao jumped in as both howled with sadistic laughter. _What?_

_"_That's not the best part; they went berserk and killed themselves!_" _Shou added in between fits of laughter, holding onto Nao for support.

Completely ignoring the Alice Nine members, Kai grabbed my arm and walked away from them as I was filled with fear and anxiety. In minutes we arrived in front of the mansion, and seeing that the brunette was in a bad mood, he kicked the gates open and rushed inside.

The moment he released his grip on my arm, he let out a frustrated growl, pulled out a chair and sat down. Unused by this sort of action, I stared with slight fear at the man who was now lighting a cigarette as he seemed to calm down a bit after a puff.

"Kai," the sound of my voice made him snap his head towards my direction, as if surprised I was still here.

"Nani," the word sharply flew out of his mouth as he continued to smoke the cigarette, impatiently tapping his fingers on the table.

"What did Nao mean by victims," curiosity took the better of me as I let the words flow out, causing Kai to tense up.

"Nothing, he's just playing around," with that said, the brunette gave me his usual smile but it wasn't even reassuring at all, making me want to know more. Seeing that I wasn't convinced with his answer, the man bit his lip, gnawing slightly on it before taking another puff out of his cigarette. Standing up, the said male approached me and hugged me to his chest, his hand caressing my head as his fingers got tangled into my locks.

"You shouldn't need to know this," the man's whisper floated hauntingly around me as I instantly felt uneasy, struggling away from his comforting embrace.

"A-ano, Kai, what do you mea-….n…." my mind suddenly went blank as I saw only the color white in front of me, completely forgetting about… _What was I forgetting about?_

I looked up as Kai pinched my cheek, releasing his embrace on me. "Neko-chan, was there anything you wanted to ask me?" the man looked at me hopefully, as I raked through my brain trying to remember what I wanted to ask him. "Nothing," I replied even though deep down I knew I was lying to myself, but the problem is that I could remember _nothing._

_Nothing_

_I wanted to ask something and it was…. Nothing_

_What happened before we arrived at this mansion?_

_Nothing…_

* * *

"Neko," a velvety voice called out my name as I ran out of the bathroom, annoyed since I was going to take a shower.

"Hai Aoi-sama," I managed to get the words out through gritted teeth as the raven-head looked innocently at me, cocking his head to the side.

"Will you please go down and get me a beer?" Looking at him, then the clock and back at him, I quirked my eyebrow with a _seriously-wtf-man_ expression scribbled on my face.

"Really, at 10pm, you want a beer," I deadpanned as Aoi looked confused at me.

"What?" sighing I rushed downstairs, almost tripping and finally arrived in front of the fridge. Opening it, I rummaged through the beers and tapped my chin impatiently before randomly taking an Asahi Super Dry, just for the heck of it. Closing the fridge I began to walk towards the staircase before an AMAZING idea popped into my mind. For revenge for making me Aoi's slave, I'll bring my _master_ a little surprise.

Giggling like a mad woman and creeping out Uruha and Reita in the living room, I shook the can, kicked it and basically threw it around until I was sure it would explode in the raven-head's face.

"…Nako, what are you doing," a strained voice questioned me as I turned around, foot in midair as I was about to give the can one last kick.

"Etto Ruki, ehe… just was practicing my soccer skills?" I laughed nervously as the blue eyed vampire looked oddly at me and then the can of beer before walking away, probably thinking I was some kind of dumbass. Oh well, sacrifices must be made.

Finally satisfied, I ran up stairs and knocked lightly on Aoi's door. "May I come in sir?" I angelically asked as I curtsied before the raven head, giving him a dazzling smile as he cocked an eyebrow.

"Who the fuck are you?" Aoi demanded as I rolled my eyes and handed him the can of beer as he still eyed me with suspicion. "Oh come on, it's not like I poisoned it," I exclaimed as I thought to myself, _I did something better than poison it_. Leaving Aoi there with a doubtful look on his face, I skipped into the bathroom and began to strip off my clothes to prepare myself for a nice shower.

* * *

Staring at the door where the girl just stood, Aoi's instincts told him NOT to drink the can of beer, but his thirst overpowered him. As he opened the can eagerly, his handsome features were drowned in the golden liquid, dripping down his face.

Deathly silence filled the room with only the beer itself making _plop plop_ noise, as the guitarist sat still with his eyes closed, trying to control his breathing.

"…. Shouldn't have trusted her," the man growled as he squashed the poor can in his hand with ease, making it look like a deformed piece of metal before rushing out of the room into the bathroom. For what, we don't know, probably to get revenge on a certain neko…

* * *

Choosing a dark grey towel, I wrapped it around myself and hummed _Zombie_ by Natalia Kills. Gawd she is an amazing singer, but before I could go on a rant about this amazing person, the door busted open as an angry Aoi rushed, all wet with the scent of alcohol on him.

"LOL WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?" I burst out laughing as the male took a step towards me, only causing me to burst out into fits of giggles.

"You are so asking for it woman," the said male growled as I laughed nervously and neared towards the door, looking sideways avoiding the killer intent in his onyx pupils.

"Psh, what are you going to do, attack me?" I mockingly asked him as a smirk suddenly stretched itself on to his face like a lazy cat. Hot damn, that can't be good.

"Nah, that's boring," Aoi said as he leaned against the door frame. "Take off the towel."

_Crickets Chirping_

_…_

"Excuse me?" I managed to choke out as his smirk widened, holding onto the piece of fabric only tighter.

"You heard me woman, take it off, remember you have to follow every order I give you," the raven-head grinned sadistically as I paled.

"That doesn't count! That's harassment!" I shouted as I stood my ground which caused Aoi to quirk his eyebrow before approaching me with an evil aura surrounding him.

"If you're not going to do it, I might as well," my eyes widened as I wordless rushed out of the bathroom and down the stairs. Before I could take one step downstairs, Aoi with his stupid vampire speed stopped me as I ran right into his well-toned chest.

"Bitch, it's judgment day so take that towel off," the man grinned childishly as I sweat dropped before an idea sprang up in my mind.

"Judgment day's when I see Jude Law die bitch," I retorted as I returned his grin and slid down the stair railway, almost falling down but not before catching my balance and safely landed at the bottom, whereas Aoi let out a few cusses out of his mouth. Giving him one last glance only to see him easily jump down from the second floor, I let out a silent 'kuso' and ran into the living room.

Unexpectedly, Reita and Uruha were still there and were intensely staring at the screen, probably playing some video game while a bottle of red wine sat on the glass table, two goblets filled with the dark crimson liquid. _Funny, _I mused as the metallic smell found its way into my nostrils. _Since when did wine smell like blood?_

Ignoring the possible answer to my own question, I gave a small 'haro' before jumping behind the couch the two males were sitting on and prayed my ass off that Aoi won't find me, but not before offering both of them a week of any free alcoholic drinks at the bar I worked at. As if me praying my buttocks off wasn't enough, the devil himself stomped in.

"Did Nako come in here," the male stated more than asked as I bit my lip almost drawing blood, restraining myself knowing the vampire's keen sense of smell, especially to blood.

"…depends," apparently Uruha's voice sounded as an imaginary question mark appeared above my head.

"Fine, two bottles of Zyr Vodka," each word was laced with impatience as the raven-head almost pleaded Uruha, but obviously he doesn't know the power of FREE alcohol for a WEEK.

"She went into the kitchen," Reita replied with a monotone voice as Aoi thanked him and stormed off in the wrong direction as I thanked whoever was listening to my prayers.

"He's gone," Uruha replied as I popped up and messed up both of the vampire's hair and thanked them, hurriedly rushing upstairs to take my postponed shower and making sure to lock the door AND put a chair in front of it, just in case.

With my purple and white strands of hair sticking to my cheeks, I casually dried my hair with a towel as I walked into Aoi's room, dressed in a loose t-shirt and a pair of shorts. Being greeted with the sight in front of me, I almost melt my heart drop to my feet as Aoi sulkily sat at the desk with his computer. _What have I done to this poor overgrown child? _I scolded myself as I approached the male and leaned against the desk.

"Hey," I cautiously called out as the onyx-eyed vampire glanced at me and lifted both his eyebrows, as if returning my greeting.

"Sorry about the can of beer, just my retarded side decided to kick in," I managed a faint smile as Aoi chuckled rather drily and closed the laptop, leaning on it now and taking a deep breath.

"Come here," he called out as I curiously leaned in only to be held in place as Aoi nuzzled the crook of my neck. Knowing exactly what was coming, I relaxed and waited for the impact because after all a food source shouldn't feel any pain right?

Trailing his hand from my shoulder to my waist, the male pulled me into his lap all the while never breaking the contact with my neck. Ghostly and cold fingers drew circles on my back as I breathed in sharply, despising myself for slightly enjoying this. In what seemed like an eternity, his fangs pierced my flesh as the sound of my blood being drained echoed throughout the gothic room, almost causing me to be nauseous.

_I have no feelings for these men._

_And they don't have feelings for me too._

_I am but a food source._

_Supposedly a crimson thorn._

_Shinku Toge_

_I shouldn't care; I should be emotionless about this indifference._

_But please tell me…_

_Why do I feel pain in my heart?_

* * *

_Jude Law is just an amazing person okay? :) his amazingness is just so amazing I had to include that (plus that's what I told my friend when he told me it was judgement day :P) Hope you enjoyed the chapter!_

_Lav always,_

_RaWr_

_PS: Jude Law SO doesn't belong to me_


	11. Chapter 11

_Hey guys! I am so sorry for not updating for such a long time! Yuz, I have been an asshole T.T GOMEN GOMEN! Anyway, please enjoy this chapter with a little twist and please review :)_

_PS: Please forgive meh doe! D:_

* * *

Chapter 11

_The crimson liquid flowed into the parched throat of the raven-head as he savored every last drop, almost losing himself to sucking you dry. But that won't be a problem; crimson thorns never run dry of blood, which is why they can never become creatures of the night._

_Almost silent whimpers escaped from your parted lips as the male sucked only harder, not really caring. Until he completely satisfied himself, he released you from his grip and supported the petite body from hitting the solid ground. Still conscious, but just barely, you gave him a blank stare, almost filled with hatred until a warm smile etched its way onto your exhausted features. Taken aback just a bit by the somewhat imaginary distaste he saw flash across your irises, Aoi shrugged it off and returned a faint smile._

_Shakily standing up, you almost stretched and tried covering up the difficulty of walking with a cheery attitude, only causing the man in front of you to quirk his eye brow elegantly._

_"Just going to go downstairs for a can of coke," you called out as you opened the door, ready to walk away until it slammed shut._

_Looking up questioningly at the vampire, you pouted slightly before felt yourself being dragged onto the bed. "Wait, I feel perfect so-" but your words were quickly cut off as the male pinned you down onto the vast bed._

_"Go to sleep, you have school," he whispered monotonously as you tried to argue, but was silenced by his piercing stare. Oh what these night creatures cannot do…_

_Realizing that you would just probably jump out the window to escape, the male plopped himself on to the bed beside you and closed his eyes, coming to a conclusion of staying here until you fell into a slumber. A blush crept timidly onto your pale cheeks as you turned your back towards the man and shut your eyes, hoping for nothing more but an empty dream to consume your mind. Minutes ticked by as you breathing finally became even, almost like a metronome, which signaled for the onyx-eyed male next to you to crack his eyes open._

_Seeing your delicate pale back, Aoi rolled you onto your back for a more comfortable position and propped himself onto his elbows, locking your sleeping figure in between. Unknown to the vampire, he rested his head on your chest, listening to your even heart beat as if it was calming his stormy inside. After what seemed like eternalness, the man moved your chin ever so gently, as if afraid to hurt you, to reveal the double punctures he made and licked them. His tongue roamed your porcelain skin, over the wound as it immediately began to close up as he contained from diving his pearly fangs into your jugular vein. Finished with the healing, he looked upon your pastel features and let out a heavy sigh before getting up and leaving the room silently, leaving the darkness to engulf the whole room in its clutches._

_Strolling once again into the library, the man sat himself down onto a huge armchair and pulled out a book that was entitled 'Roses and Thorns.' Flipping the pages impatiently, he was interrupted with a tap on his shoulder. Whirling around with a killer intent, the vampire relaxed once he recognized it was Uruha._

_"Yeah?" Aoi replied as the tall male sat himself down on a table in front of the raven head and crossed his arms._

_"Alice Nine and SID are onto us," Uruha responded as the other man's eyes widened._

_"And why would you say that," Aoi demanded in a tone that clearly betrayed how he really felt._

_"Mao followed her from school to the soccer field, and Shou and Nao used illusions to lure her into their territory." Uruha briskly said as he examined the ceiling. "I thought we covered up her smell with that ribbon, but I guess a thorn's smell it too strong."_

_"This is troublesome," the other vampire leaned back into his chair and briefly closed his dark eyes, "Kai already mentioned that she's suspicious of our 'victims' and that he erased her memory."_

_"Just when we finally got the best one of them all, they had to interfere," the brunette grumbled letting out a string of colorful words fly out as his companion chuckled drily._

_"By the way, have the others decided on tomorrow?" the shorter male inquired as Uruha nodded with a faint smile dancing on his cold features. _

_"Yeah, I swear we're getting luckier and luckier," the other man laughed as both stood up and bid each other farewell._

* * *

I was walking to school and it was such a nice day; the sun was bright and birds were chirping. There were no noisy tourists or annoying cars beeping their stupid asses off, just the pale pink rays of the early sun waltzing across the pavement. Stepping onto the zebra line, I was about to walk until I saw a huge object move towards me. Turning sharply and seconds too late, I was welcomed by a huge truck as it kept coming closer and closer until I-

"GAH!" I sat up with my heart boxing inside my chest. My hands quickly flew to my face and chest, making sure I wasn't actually hit by a truck, and then I let out a long and relieved sigh escape my lips. What kind of fucked up dream was this?

Looking at the square clock with a monochrome tour d'Effeil hanging on the wall, I debated in my head whether to go to school this early because if my dream came true, then I am definitely screwed. Hearing a low groan beside me, I let my gaze wonder to the sleeping figure beside me and immediately almost let out a small yelp as I saw Aoi lying next to me in a t-shirt and boxers. _Mother of God, am I in heaven? Wait no, what the fuck, focus here Nako, this dude freaggin' kidnapped you!_ I shook my head as I tried to erase any, ahem, unnecessary images that popped into my head.

My hand unconsciously stroked the raven-head's strands of hair from his face until I realized what I was doing and retreated my hand with lightning speed, my cheeks heating up as I mentally scolded myself for being retarded enough to cave in to this man's hotne- I mean, uh, good looks! Yeah, good looks, sounds about right. Staring at my hand for a while, I threw the man one last glance and jumped down to go prepare for school.

Rummaging through my temporary dresser, I took out the neatly folded school uniform and slipped into it, blankly putting on the stockings as I felt an uneasy feeling in my chest, as if a part of my memory was missing. Uncertainly dismissing it, I took my school bag and went down stairs for breakfast. Arriving at the kitchen, I was met with an empty table and a small note on it.

_Neko-chan, breakfast is in the fridge. Kai._

Well, that saves me the trouble of cooking something! Already in a happy mood, I opened the fridge and saw a small peach pop-tart and an orange equally that size on a plate. Warmth webbed its way inside me as I smiled at the thought of Kai preparing breakfast; what an uncomfortably warm and great feeling…

* * *

At the gates of the school, I spotted Ino and called out to her as the latter turned her head and greeted me with a wide smile. Running up to my best friend, we began to converse and walked inside and into our first period class. Upon arriving, I was met with Hoshina as she gave me a smile, while her eyes betrayed her true feelings, hate. What did she want from me? I know I have done some pretty immoral things, but come on, it's not like it affected her... Ignoring the pest, I sat down at my desk with a really good mood, and prepared myself for the lesson.

My good mood wasn't ruined at all, instead it made the boring school day fly by faster and before I could even blink, it was already the end of school. Thinking back about the oddly wonderful day, I recalled my perfect scores in three classes AND somehow my concentration improved in history class. This was just great, but it was too great to be true, almost as if the calmness before a tornado…

On the first ring of the bell, I stood up and sprinted out into the cool fall air, almost embracing the dry orange and yellow leaves swirling around the school grounds. This is why I love fall, it's not cold or warm, but it's cool and it's probably the most colorful season of the year. Caught up in my fantasy once again, a voice pierced through my barrier as I came back to the cold and hard reality.

"Shizaki!" a classmate, Tonou, called out as he jogged up to me.

"Nani?" I quirked my eyebrow after we fist pumped, looking at him questioningly.

"Can I photocopy your chemistry textbook for homework since I kind of lost mine," the guy sheepishly grinned as I rolled my eyes, a grin etching its way onto my face.

"Yeah sure, just let me find it," I said as I looked through my school bag. Oddly, the textbook wasn't amongst the others which caused me to knit my eyebrows in confusion until I came to the conclusion that I too, must have lost it.

"Kuso!" I cursed as I slapped my forehead causing Tonou to give me a weird look.

"Calm down, maybe you just left it in class?" the boy suggested as I gave him a teary look, looking as if someone slapped the word 'moe' onto my forehead. Groaning in annoyance, we both walked back to school to retrieve the piece of paper shit.

"'Kay, just wait here and I'll go find the stupid book," I grinned as Tonou nodded and sat down on a bench, getting out his phone and began to listen to music while furiously texting someone. Leaving him there, I rushed into my chemistry class and was met with a locked door. Really, they must really be asking for more broken windows or something…. Picking a rock, I threw it with all my force and managed to instead of breaking the whole window, a small part of it. Reaching my hand inside, I unhooked the lock of the said object and swung it open, climbing in like an expert robber. My eyes scanned every desk and found no sign of my textbook. What a pain in the ass, breaking a window for nothing…

Finally, after going through five classrooms, my brain decided to be useful and told me to look in my very last class, where I probably left the book while I hurriedly packed my bag. Now being definitely confident in my decision, I hurried into that classroom and did a victory dance as my textbook rested idly on my desk, untouched. Swinging the surprisingly unlocked door, I grabbed the textbook and prepared to leave until something caught my eye in the teacher's room.

Curiosity overpowered me as I quietly walked towards the semi opened door and heard moans and ruffles of clothing. Ooh, another couple making out after school! Giggling quietly to myself, I peaked in with my phone to see if it was Ino-pig again because trust me, that girl has a tendency to make out with ANYONE. But unfortunately for me, it wasn't her. It was something worse….

Remember how I said today was just too good to be true, almost as if it was like the calmness before a tornado? Well what do you know, I was right. What I saw seemed to be worse than a tornado; it was pretty painful even though I knew I had no right to feel that way. On the teacher's table were two people facing backwards to me, cuddling together and sharing occasional snuggles. Even with their backs towards me, the dyed blonde locks obviously belonged to Hoshina and the slightly lighter shade at the ends of the dark-head, who was securely holding the porcelain doll, was Ruki.

My mind blanked out as both of them were resting comfortably against one another, and whenever the blue-eyed male turned to look at the angel in his arms, actually happiness radiated. Every detail seeped into me causing such an unbearable throbbing pain my chest. Uhrg, what is it, am I dying of a heart attack? Am I getting fucking old? It's just them cuddling together and looking comfortable, not like they were getting it on or anything… So why do I need to get worked up with such simple gestures? I barely even know those bastards and yet…

The world seemed to fall into pieces around me as I felt the pain intensify with every second that passed by. Silently, I turned around and left the two to their own privacy and walked out of the cursed class, eyes lacking emotion and fists clenched so hard that blood might have already been drawn without me realizing it. Waving to Tonou, I gave him my textbook and told him to keep it for tonight and give it back to me tomorrow since I didn't have chemistry tomorrow anyways. My words must have been too sharp for my liking, for sensing the dark atmosphere surrounding me, the boy nodded wordlessly and hurriedly walked away, leaving me alone.

* * *

As the sun became weaker, the blue-eyed vampire cracked his eyes open and gave a lazy yawn, stretching in his massive bed, slightly missing the presence that used to occupy the space next to him. _Finally, today's the day to make her ours, _the man thought to himself as he smirked at the image of a certain blonde haired girl. Getting out of bed, the male prepared and went out, heading towards Nako's school.

Not a single soul lingered in the school grounds at the time when Ruki arrived, except for Hoshina who was in sitting on a desk in a classroom, awaiting the vampire. Upon seeing her, the blue-eyed man smiled warmly as the petite girl returned the gesture.

"I got your message," Hoshina replied as Ruki strode towards her, "what did you want to talk to me about?"

"I know you've been following us," the male replied as he got closer and closer, causing a blush to timidly apply itself on the blonde's cheeks.

"Ano Ruki-san, i-it's not what it looks like," Hoshina stuttered in embarrassment as the man leaned in, trapping her like a mouse.

"It's fine, 'cause we like you too~" the vampire purred childishly, giving the blonde a cheeky smile as the girl let out a small sign and returned the warm gesture. Somehow, even though the man knew the girl for a week of meeting up at random times, he felt that this girl was pulling him towards her just a little too much for it to be mere infatuation. With a timid yet seducing voice, the blonde whispered with a ghostly breath.

"Can I…?" Blinking a few times, the blue-eyed male grinned deviously and captured her lips with his in a candy-sweet kiss. Breaking apart the girl sighed in relief and leaned in. Wrapping a secure arm around her shoulders, the man rested his head on hers, briefly closing his eyes as he felt her relax and hug his arm.

_Not the one…._

What?

_Not the one…_

Confused slightly, the vampire snapped his eyes open, wondering where that voice suddenly came from. Despite what he thought, he still felt a somehow hollow feeling in his heart…

Unknown to them, a certain teen with mismatched eyes happened to notice them, and even if Ruki was aware of the presence, he brushed it off since he was too focused on the girl beside him, not even caring if he just destroyed a frail heart that finally learned to open up to others.

* * *

Music boomed in the night club as I served the last customer for my shift. Making eye contact with the other bartender, I nodded and walked into the bathroom to change. Taking out a black wig that was slightly above my shoulders and a tank top and shorts of the matching color, I quickly put them on and adjusted the synthetic locks to fall on my brown iris this time, leaving the emerald pool to glow ominously with my new look. Fumbling in my bag for make up, I managed with a shaking hand to take hold of the eyeliner and began to apply with heavy strokes, making me look completely unrecognizable. Once again, with weak fingers, I managed to twist the cap back on and leaned against the bathroom counter, staring at the reflection.

The girl in it almost caused me to step back in surprise. She looked a bit western with green eyes and pitch black hair and a bit dark too. Few minutes passed by as I suddenly burst into empty laughter and walked out of the bathroom, telling myself to at least enjoy this Friday night.

As soon as I abandoned the white room, warm darkness embraced me as I squeezed through the crowd, earning a few looks but returned them with a death glare, causing the people to withdraw any attempt to hit on me. Plopping myself onto the stools near the bar, I ordered a _Grey Goose_ and began to sip on it, even though knowing quite well that you weren't supposed to do that. What? Don't look at me like I am a juvenile delinquent alcoholic! I barely get drunk since my alcohol tolerance level is really high, probably from my dad who could take like ten bottles of vodka without feeling tipsy one bit. Plus, this is the third time I drank alcohol….

Nodding my head softly to 'Thrift Shop' by Macklemore, Ryan Lewis and Wantz, all the pain in my chest disappeared as a twisted smile danced on my lips, until it blew away once a voice I once heard interrupted my relaxation.

"Ne~, you seem familiar," a mocking voice pierced through my head as I gave a small jolt. Glancing sideways, the brunette that used to be crowded with a mob of girls came into my view as he sat himself next to me.

"I believe I don't recall ever meeting you," I replied with a slight smirk as the man chuckled.

"You may look different, but your smell is pretty recognizable Nako," his words swam drunkenly through the pounding club. I turned around and looked the man straight in the eye before briskly throwing a few words in his direction.

"Mao-san, I'm not in the mood," my words that were intended to be sharp somehow turned blunt as the man let a few chuckles escape and moved in closer.

"I know," Mao cooed as I turned back to my drink until I felt a hand play with my fake strands of hair.

"Tell me, is it to do with those soul-suckers?"

His words struck me as my eyes widened, but I pretended not to give any attention to what he said. Obviously sensing my discomfort, the man pressed on.

"Oh Nako, have you ever been used before?" Mao sat back in his chair as he whirled his whiskey in his glass, causing the liquid to glimmer with a venomous glare. "You know," my hands clenched tightly as I let the bangs hide my face, "being told you're the one but in reality just a tool?"

_Calm down, he's just an idiot who's trying to provoke you._

"Tell me, you just feel like a worthless little bug huh?" At that comment I lunged forward at the smirking vampire, holding him by his shirt as he merely cupped my burning cheek in his cool hand. "Am I right?" For a few seconds my words were caught in my throat, but no matter how much I wanted to rip off his pretty little face, I felt a seductive smile play its way on my features as my clenched fist holding his shirt began to go to his shoulder. "What are you playing at?" I calmly managed to spit out as the brunette smiled cutely. "Nothing," I raised my eyebrows at this, "just playing a little game; I give you information about the Gazette and you have to give me something in return." Scoffing at his comment I let go of the idiotic man and stalked off, but not before hearing him call out to be "See you tomorrow Neko-chan!"

Opening the heavy door, I was immediately hit with an ice cold wind, piercing my exposed skin with a thousand needles causing me to shiver slightly. Seeing that it was already dark outside, I decided to be smart and check the time only to be met with glowing digits that read _22:46_. _Kuso_, I mentally cursed as I didn't realize how long I had been there.

Taking off the black wig, I ruffled my hair as began to walk in the direction of the mansion and only to be met with a black Mercedes. Oh great, what now? Abduction by some mafia who want ransom? Great, just great, this day can't get any better… Already pulling out a few weapons and wishing I borrowed Maki's father's gun, I was caught by surprise as Reita got out of the car with a pretty pissed off expression.

"Nako, where the fuck have you been?" The man furiously interrogated me as I meekly gave him a sheepish smile. "Out and about," I casually answered as the vampire gave me a 'really-is-that-the-best-you-can-do' look.

"Get in," with such a short and sharp command, I slid in the front seat and enjoyed the beautifully silent drive home, occasionally hearing Reita curse whenever there was traffic. Arriving home safe and sound (surprisingly for the speed that the blond man was driving at could have freaggin' killed us), I decided to go into the living room to deliver a bottle of Black Vodka to Uruha that I bought with my own money at the night club that I worked at because let's face it, we have some top quality alcohol!

"Hey Uruha I ha-" stopping dead in my tracts, I almost let the bottle slip at the horrendous sight in front of me.

"What are _you_ doing here Shizaki,"

Well fucking shit, my day is now complete…

* * *

_Damn who could that be? _

_Well then my amazing people stay tuned till next time ;)_

_Lav,_

_RaWr_


End file.
